The World Ends With You And Your Choices
by Intrestsofthemind
Summary: After the Reapers Game Life seem to be better for Neku than before. But when Joshua shows up and the reapers are being taken over by a group who use a color swap of the player pins it seems like the game is calling him back. How will he juggle his new school life and still take out this new threat. (On Hiatus at the moment.)
1. Chapter 1

(Same streets, same crowds too) Neku stood against the Hatchiko statue as his friends talked.

"Yo, you ready?" Neku looked up to see Beat talking to him.

"Ready for what?" Neku asked.

"For school Neku." Shiki said, but this Shiki was her real form, a girl with brown short hair and glasses in a green shirt and short skirt with black shorts extending past the skirt underneath.

"Oh yeah… school." Neku said removing his headphones.

"I hope we have the same classes!" Rhyme said looking at them with that same smile.

"But aren't you three years younger than us?" Neku asked.

"Yeah but she's a genius!" Beat said patting Rhyme on the head. (I'm surprised Beat made it to 10th grade.)

"So what should we do today since it's our last day of break?" Rhyme asked.

"Well does everyone have their supplies for school?" Shiki asked.

"We do." Beat said confident.

"What about you Neku?" Shiki asked turning her attention to Neku.

"Yeah, I picked them up when I got back from the game." Neku replied, (I don't see why we need them, we barely use anything we get.)

"I know!" Beat said loudly, getting everyone's attention, (Can you be any louder?) "We'll have a race to WildKat and the last one there pays for the drinks."

"That sounds like fun!" Shiki agreed.

"No it doesn't." Neku said defiantly, "Alright, Ready, Set, Go!" Beat, Rhyme and Shiki ran off into the scramble.

"Have fun running." Neku put his headphones back on and walked into the scramble.

(Same noise to.) Neku looked at the many people who walked through the scramble in Shibuya; suddenly he bumped into someone knocking them both down. When he looked at the person he saw Shiki. (Shiki!?) She had bright pink hair and a brown cap; she was also wearing a yellow jacket with a white rim and a pink shirt underneath. She had a green skirt with a small bag around it and wearing high heel boots. She looked like the Shiki from the Reaper's Game. (No, this isn't Shiki; this must be her friend Eri.)

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Eri said shaking her head. Neku got up and extended his hand.

"Let me help you up." Eri grabbed on and Neku lifted her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eri said opening her eyes. As she looked at Neku she just stared and began to blush, "H..Hi, I'm Eri." She said still staring. (What's wrong with her?)

"I'm Neku." He replied, "It was nice to meet you but I have to go meet my friends at WildKat, so see you later." Neku said walking away, "Wait, that's where I was going, let's go together." Eri said catching up with him, (then why were you crossing to the street towards the Hatchiko statue?)

"I guess." Neku said still walking across the street.

"Then let's go!" Eri said walking happily next to Neku.

As they turned on cat street Neku saw Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki sitting outside the café, "Yo man, you late!" Beat said as Neku approached them.

"Eri!?" Shiki said surprised.

"Shiki!?" Eri said, "You know Shiki?" Eri said to Neku.

"Yeah she's one of my friends." Neku replied. Eri walked over to Shiki.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" They walked away and turned around a corner.

"So Phones…" Beat began.

"Yeah, yeah I'll pay for your soda." Neku said pulling out his wallet.

"So Shiki, where did you meet him?" Eri asked.

"Well, um…" Shiki knew she couldn't tell her about the Reaper's game, "I met him in the hospital for those three weeks I was gone."

"Really, wow." Eri said, "Is he seeing anyone?" Shiki was surprised at this question.

"No I don't think so, why?" "He's really cute; I think I might have a shot." Eri said looking over the corner at Neku.

"Well… good luck." Shiki said unsure.

"Thanks let's get back to them." Eri said turning back around the corner.

"So man, wanna play Tin-Pin Slammers?" Beat asked.

"Sure, but if I win you owe me a burger from sunshine." Neku said. (A burger sounds good right now.)

"Aight man, same if I win." Beat said pulling out his pins.

"Sure." Neku replied pulling out his pins.

"Let's go man!" Beat said, "SLAM!"

Shiki and Eri moved over to the table to see Beat and Neku playing Tin-Pin Slammers, "Hey Rhyme, what are they doing?" Shiki asked.

"Playing for a burger." Rhyme replied sighing, "So who's your friend Shiki?"

"I'm Eri." She replied, "Me and Shiki are fellow clothes designers, I design and she sows."

"Wow that's cool!" Rhyme said impressed.

"That's how we first met actually." Shiki said.

"In fact we both want to be clothes designers!" Eri said cheerfully.

"It's nice to have a dream isn't it, I don't have one myself." Rhyme said letting out a small sigh.

"Didn't you ever have one?" Eri asked.

"Once but I can't remember any of them." Rhyme replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll have another one!" Shiki said smiling.

"I win!" Eri, Shiki and Rhyme looked over to see Neku standing in triumph.

"Oh man!" Beat said in shock.

"Nice job!" Eri said tugging on Neku's arm, (She's really grabby isn't she?)

"Thanks." Neku replied.

"So which sunshine should we head to?" Rhyme asked, "The one near the Hatchiko statue." Neku said.

"Why not the one in Shibukyu?" Beat asked.

"I think the girl who works their likes me and I'd rather avoid that." Neku said, "The girl is always staring at me while I eat."

"Alight then let's go." Beat said and they all got up and left.

"Woah, Phones!" Neku looked behind him to see mister Hanekoma.

"Right, here." Neku handed him the money for the drinks and rushed towards his friends.

Neku and his friends sat down in the sunshine restaurant, "Welcome back Neku!" The sunshine waitress said.

"Hi Rikako." Neku replied, "Can I get a hamburger?"

"Sure, give me one minute." Rikako said walking away.

"So Neku." Eri began, "What do you like to do?" (Why is she asking?)

"Well I like graffiti and listening to music and besides hanging out with my friends I don't do much else." Neku replied.

"That's cool." Eri said listening intently.

"Here's your burger." Rikako said putting a burger in front of Neku.

"Thanks, Beat?" Neku said looking over at Beat.

"I know." Beat said putting 380 yen on the table.

"Thank you sir." Rikako picked up the money and walked away. Neku looked up at the clock and saw it was eight at night.

"Well thanks for the burger but I have to head home." Neku said picking up the burger, "I'll see you all at school tomorrow." Neku walked out of Sunshine and began to walk home.

"Well I guess we should all head home, come on Rhyme." Beat said and they both headed out the door.

"I guess I'll head home now." Eri said standing up, "See you at school tomorrow." Eri walked out leaving Shiki there. Shiki looked down at the table.

"Why am I so jealous?" Shiki whispered to herself, "I guess this will blow over." "I mean what chance would I have with Neku, I can't compare to Eri." Shiki stood up and walked out staring at ground.

Neku came up to an apartment building. He climbed to the third floor and entered the fourth door from the stairs.

"Mom?" Neku said as he entered the apartment. It was one giant room with a hallway on the left that had one doorway to Neku's room and a doorway to his parent's room.

"Neku, Welcome home." Neku looked over to see his mom sitting on the couch. she was a woman with long brown hair in a pink nightgown with deep emerald eyes. "How was your day with your friends?"

"It was fine, here." Neku handed his mom the burger, "I know you haven't eaten yet"

"Thank you Neku." His mom replied giving him a soft smile.

"Anyway I've got to head to bed." Neku opened the door to his room, "Goodnight." Neku closed the door to his room. His room was covered in posters of art work by Cat and on his bed was a book bag and a brown school uniform. Neku took of his headphones and changed into his pajamas. Neku lied down and slowly closed his eyes, "Tomorrow I go to school." Neku closed his eyes and soundly fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**For future reference, the (boxed in words) are Neku's thoughts.**

(Enjoy the moment) Neku woke up to a buzzing alarm coming from his clock (That's right) Neku slapped his clock and the alarm stopped (Schools today) Neku slipped into his brown school uniform (To constricting) Neku unbuttoned his brown school jacket revealing his white shirt underneath and put his blue headphones on (That's better) Neku exited his room to the smell of pancakes.

"Neku, I made breakfast!" his mom said (smells good) Neku entered the small kitchen and sat down.

"Thanks mom." Neku said putting a fork of pancakes into his mouth.

"So todays your first day at school right?" his mom said sitting down, "You know, I'm glad you have friends again, after your friends incident I was worried about you, but now your better and I'm glad." Neku put his fork down (I'm still a bit shaken up) Neku took a deep breath (But it's like Mr. Hanekoma said, If I don't clash, my world doesn't grow.)

"We'll I better get to school on time." Neku said grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

Neku found himself in front of Shibuya central high.

"Hey look at the guy with the headphones." Neku looked next to him to see two boys whispering to each other.

"Isn't he that one anti-social kid from last year."

"Yeah but didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"Yesterday he was hanging out with Eri."

"Eri? That cute popular girl?" (Great to know I've made a name for myself)

"Yo, Phones!" Neku looked over to see Beat, Rhyme and Shiki standing over near the gate, all of them were also in their school uniform (There they are) Neku started to move over to his friends.

"There she is!" Neku looked behind him to see the two kids who were talking about him pointing over to a crowded group. Neku walked over to the crowd to see Eri and her friends in the middle. Neku saw Eri look in his direction and waved.

"Neku!" Eri moved past the crowd and grabbed onto Neku grabbing his arm (Hello Ms. Grabby)

"Hi Eri." Neku replied.

"Who's that guy!"

"Neku Sakuraba."

"That anti-social kid from last year?"

"How does he know Eri!?" Everyone was in a buzz talking.

"Let's go see the others." Neku said stressing out a bit.

"okay!" Eri grabbed onto Neku's arm and they walked away.

"So looks like you're famous." Rhyme said teasing him.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Neku replied sarcasticly, "Eri please let go before very guy comes over here and tries to kick my teeth in."

"Sorry." Eri said letting go of his arm.

"So have you guys got your class schedules yet?" Shiki asked holding up a piece of paper.

"I got mine." Beat said pulling out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Me to." Rhyme replied.

"Same here." Eri said (They already got their schedules?)

"When did you get those?" Neku asked.

"A week ago." Shiki replied.

"Looks like I have to head to the office." Neku said walking off. Eri saw a shadow emerge behind her.

"Excuse me could you point me to room 207 please?"

Neku walked into the office and went to the receptionist, "Excuse me but I didn't get a schedule for this year."

"Sorry honey what's your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Neku Sakuraba." Neku replied.

"N-e-k-u S-a-k-u-r-a-b-a, sorry about the mishap we lost your address when the school system restarted 2 weeks ago." She said handing him a piece of paper (Only my address?)

"Thanks." Neku replied walking off (My first class is home room in room 207) Neku looked at the clock; it was 7:45 (Class starts at 8:00, better hurry.) Neku ran off towards his classroom.

Neku entered the classroom to see a familiar face as his teacher, "You!?" Neku said in shock.

"Hello Neku, I'm sure you remember me but as your teacher call me, Ms. Konishi." The teacher said giving him a cold stare.

"I thought me and Beat defeated you?" Neku said in surprise, "I'm not sure either but the composer knows, so I'll ask him soon." Konishi replied sharpening her nails. (Great to know that Joshua is taking a risk with the iron maiden.)

"So why are you teaching instead of plotting plans to fail later on." Neku said.

"I may not have power in the RG but I am your teacher so I think I'll confiscate these." Konishi said grabbing his headphones.

"Hey!" Neku said angrily, "Fine I'm sorry." Neku replied.

"That's better." Konishi said putting his headphones back on, "Now go sit down." Neku sat down in the third row next to the window (Why do I have a psychopath for a teacher?)

"Neku!" Neku looked next to him to see Beat and Eri looking at him.

"Hey guys, you're in this class to?" "You know it!" Beat replied.

"Hey…" Eri began, "Is this seat taken?" Eri asked pointing to the seat next to him. (Is anyone sitting there?)

"No go ahead." Neku replied and Eri sat down next to him.

"I call this seat." Beat said sitting down behind him. Everyone took a seat down and Eri started to look around.

"Where is he?" Eri said.

"Who are you looking for?" Neku asked.

"A kid was looking for this room but he's not here." Eri replied, Neku looked in front of him to see the desk in front of him was empty, every other desk was filled except that one (Wonder who it could be?)

Kinoshi pulled out a clipboard and coughed a little getting everyone's attention, "Now as this is homeroom we will start off with introductions." People began to talk about themselves in order till they came to the chair in front of Neku, "Where is the student?" Konishi asked. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up my schedule." (No Way!) "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu." (Why is he here?) "But mother and father call me"

"Joshua!" Neku blurted out in surprise, "Why yes my dear Neku." Joshua replied, "Dear… Neku?" the class said in shock.

"So he's like that."

"Poor Eri."

"Now look what you've done!" Neku shouted.

"Now don't be so tense." Joshua said giving a light chuckle.

"Please sit down before something worse happens." Konishi said shaking her head. Joshua sat down in the seat directly in front of Neku. Neku leaned forward to talk to Joshua.

"Why are you, of all people, here?!" Neku said angrily.

"Oh, Neku aren't you happy I'm here?" Joshua replied teasingly. Suddenly a nail file shot pass Neku and stuck into the wall.

"No talking!" Kinoshi yelled, "Next, Nina." Neku couldn't believe Joshua had shown up. Even if Neku trusted him he could still hold a grudge. After a few people it came around to Neku. Neku stood in front of the class. Every one of the boys, except Joshua, gave him an intimidating stare while the girls were giving him a questioning stare.

"I'm Neku Sakuraba, and I like listening to music, drawing, and hanging out with my friends." Neku went to sit back down.

"Next is Eri." Eri stood up and gave everyone a warm smile.

"My name is Eri and I like hanging with my friend, designing clothes, and then having my friend Shiki sow them together, and after hearing Neku I think I have a new partner!" All the boys except Joshua gave Neku an evil stare. (This is not good.) Eri sat back down, "So Neku can I see your drawings?" Eri asked.

"Sure." Neku reached into his bag and pulled out a sketch book, "Here." Neku handed Eri the sketch book and she looked through it. (I'm kind of obligated as your unofficial partner.) "I like these designs." Eri complimented, "Really thanks." Neku said surprised (I've never been complimented before) Neku turned slightly red.

"Next, Daisukenojo Bito."

"I'm up!" Beat got up and rushed to the front of the class, "Yo, what up, my name is Beat and I like curry, skateboarding and playing tin-pin with Neku." Everyone started to murmur to each other. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright we'll get the rest of the introductions tomorrow." Kinoshi said "Everyone to your next class!"

"So what have you got next Neku?" Eri asked.

"Uhh… math." Neku replied looking at his schedule. (I hope the teachers not who I think it is.) Suddenly Neku felt someone run into him. Neku looked behind him to see Rhyme had run into him, "Rhyme?" Neku said in surprise.

"Sorry Neku I'm heading to math class." Rhyme replied shaking her head.

"Well we have five minutes." Neku said.

"Shiki said the teacher is really stingy about being late." Rhyme informed him.

"Well I'm heading there, so let's go together." Neku said, "Then let's hurry." Rhyme said grabbing his arm and they left.

(He must be really stingy about being late if Rhyme is worried.) As Neku and Rhyme entered the class room they heard an annoying voice, "You two were almost late, so zetta slow!" (Oh dear god it is him!) Neku looked at the teacher to notice it was Sho Minamoto.

"You to?" Neku said, feeling his eye twitch.

"I don't feel like talking, so shut the factor up and take a seat." Rhyme and Neku took a seat in the middle of the room. (I don't mind Ms. Kinoshi but the Grim Heaper!?) "Now let's start with reciting pie to the 156 digit." Sho yelled (I'm in math hell.)

The bell rang and Sho closed the book, "All right tonight's homework is to learn to recite pie to the 78 digit since all of you can't get past the 50th digit, now everyone get to lunch!" Neku grabbed Rhyme's arm and rushed out of the classroom.

"That was exhausting." Rhyme said sulking, "Let's just meet everyone at lunch."

As they entered the lunch room Neku headed for the lunch line, "Aren't you going to sit down?" Rhyme asked.

"I have to get lunch first." Neku replied.

"Okay, I brought my own so see you at the lunch table." Rhyme replied walking away. Neku entered the lunch line. As Neku approached the food handout area he saw a large man hand him food, "Higashizawa!?" Neku said in surprise.

"Oh, it's…you." Hisgashizawa said glaring.

"I think I'll keep moving." Neku said exiting the room.

**For this Part we will switch from Neku's thoughts to Shiki's thoughts.**

Shiki poked at the food on her plate, she was the only person there.

"Hello Shiki." Shiki looked up to see a glossy haired kid sits down (Who is this guy?) Shiki then remembered the exact same kid in the reapers game when Neku fought Megumi.

"You must be that guy who was Neku's partner." Shiki said.

"My name is Joshua and you seem depressed." Joshua said sitting down.

"Well, Eri likes Neku, but… so... do I." Shiki said sadly.

"So you're going to give up?" Joshua asked, "If you truly like Neku than why don't you try too." Shiki listened intently, "If you give up now than you can't feel sad if he goes with her, now will you give up here or fight on?" Shiki looked up.

"No!" Shiki said inspired.

"Good." Joshua said smiling.

"Hey guys!" Shiki looked over her shoulder to see Eri and Beat with Rhyme catching up to them. (I won't give up even if she is my best friend!)

**Back to Neku.**

Neku searched through the crowd of tables and people and saw a girl with bright pink hair (There they are.) Neku walked over to the table and sat down in between Shiki and Eri, "Hey guys." Neku said sitting down.

"Hi Neku!" Eri said scooting closer to him (I don't think she has heard of personal space.) Suddenly Shiki started to scoot closer as well (Well this isn't like her.) Suddenly Neku saw a shadow over him and his food. Neku looked behind him to see a group of male student protruding over him.

"What do you want?" Neku asked.

"We want what you have!" The lead male said.

"My lunch?" Neku said.

"Smartass!" he said and picked up Neku's lunch and dropped it on the floor.

"Who are you?" Neku asked.

"My name is Edgar, and you took the most beautiful girls in the school." The guy had short blond hair and big muscles that almost didn't fit his uniform.

"There are three girls here and one of them is 12." Neku replied.

"That's it!" Edgar said, "I hear you play Tin-Pin so I challenge you!" Edgar pulled out a deck of pins, "If you lose you never get to hang out with Shiki or Eri again!"

"Fine." Neku said pulling out a starter deck of pins.

"Ha! You think you can beat me with those!" Edgar said laughing.

"I do." Neku replied (I know I can.) "One on one match with only one pin."

"Alright slam!" Neku sent out the shockwave pin and Edgar sent out the rarest pin, Tin Pin Golem.

Golem slammed into Shockwave almost knocking it off the ring. Shockwave then used stinger and knocked it off the arena but Golem used hand to put it back on the ring and then used hammer knocking shockwave around. Golem then slammed into Shockwave off the ring but then he used hand and brought himself back and used bomber to expand and hit Golem and knocked him off but he again used hand to bring himself back but Shockwave used bomber so on his re-entry Golem was knocked out and then knocked off.

(Taken out!) "NO! How did I lose! I had the best pins!" Edgar said surprised.

"The pins, but not the skill." Neku said giving a heavy breath, "Now beat it!"

"This isn't over!" Edgar said as he and his gang left.

"Well I won, but I lost my lunch." Neku said looking at the mess on the floor. Neku was suddenly pulled over by Eri.

"Here, you can have some of my lunch!" Eri said holding out a spoon to his face. (It's better than nothing.) Before he could take a bite he was then pulled over by Shiki.

"Here have some of my lunch as well!" Shiki said holding up a spoon. He was then pulled back by Eri.

"Me first!" Then Shiki.

"It doesn't matter here." Shiki then Eri and back to Shiki and then Eri again.

"Can I get at least one bite of something!" Neku said starting to get sick (Before breakfast comes back up.)

"Of course, here!" Shiki and Eri said shoving both spoons into his mouth. Joshua gave a light chuckle, "This is going to be interesting."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

(I can't forgive you, but I do trust you) "So why are Sho, Konishi, and Higashizawa back?" Neku asked swallowing two spoonful's of food.

"First, Eri?" Joshua said.

"Yeah?" Eri asked.

"I have some pictures of Neku you might like to see." Joshua said holding up three pictures of Neku, one in a foggy shower, one when he's sleeping and one where he's stretching in his boxers.

"When and where did you get those!" Neku yelled reaching for the pictures.

"Ah, ah, ah, only for the costomers." Joshua said pulling the pictures away, "Now Eri, 500 yen for the sleeping shot, 1,000 for the boxer shot and 1,500 for the shower shot."

"I'll take a sleeping shot and boxer shot." Eri said pulling out her green wallet.

"Give me that!" Neku said taking the shower shot. It was so foggy it looked like Neku was a shadow (You can't see anything in this shot!) Neku ripped up the photo.

"No matter, I made copies." Joshua said pulling out another copy.

"Hey Joshua?" Shiki whispered.

"We'll do business later." Joshua replied, "Now Eri if you would please go somewhere else for a few minutes I'll throw in a shower shot for no extra fee." Eri grabbed the photo and walked off giggling.

"Now to answer your question." Neku sat back down to listen.

"All the reapers have a human life as well as a reaper life, so all I do when they die is strip them of their reaper rank and dump them back into the R.G." Joshua explained, "And with this particular group I added a punishment."

"Why school jobs?" Neku asked.

"Are you kidding? Low pay, loud people, and people you can't help but hate." Joshua replied, "Besides none of them really like children." (That's true.)

"But Higashizawa wasn't in on it." Shiki said.

"He was already a school chef." Joshua replied, "Shiki could you go get Eri?"

"Sure." Shiki replied walking off.

"So why are you back?" Beat asked.

"Well Beat I have to keep an eye on Minamoto and the others and this is my only form." Joshua replied.

"But don't you have work as the composer?" Rhyme asked.

"I only have to be there at the beginning of the month and the end of the first week if anyone survived, so I have free time through each month." Joshua replied, "Also if I didn't spend time with you guys what kind of friend would I be." (The kind that shoots his partner.) Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well we better head to class." Beat said standing up, "I've got gym next." Beat said, "Me too." Joshua added in.

"I've got English." Rhyme said.

"See you guys later." Neku said as they walked off (At least I'll like the next class.)

Neku walked out of the lunch room and headed down the left hall.

"Neku!" Neku looked behind him to see Eri and Shiki rushing towards him.

"What's up?" Neku asked.

"Which class are you headed to next?" Shiki asked.

"Art." Neku replied.

"Oh, well we were headed there to, I thought we could go together." Shiki said scooting closer.

"All of us!" Eri quickly said.

"Fine." Neku said (This is insane!) "Let's hurry." Everyone walked off down the left hallway.

As they entered the art room they saw no one was at the desk. The only thing here was a piece of paper. Neku picked up the paper and began to read it out loud.

"We could not find a suitable art teacher so at the moment please treat this as study hall, thank you." Neku put the paper back on the desk (Great to know they were so prepared.)

"Guess we'll be studying for a while." Shiki said disappointed.

"Well I'm going to work with Neku!" Eri said grabbing his arm, "Let's match your design with my clothing." Eri dragged Neku over to a table and pulled out a pink sketch book.

"Sure." Neku said pulling out his blue sketch book.

**Shiki**

Shiki sat down at one of the tables and pulled a sowing kit out of her bag. She gave a heavy sigh (I didn't know he drew designs.) she reached back into her bag and pulled out Mr. Mew (I miss when you use to move, you would always cheer me up.) She noticed a small tear in his neck.

"That's too bad." Shiki looked up to see Neku over her shoulder.

**Eri**

(This is great!) Eri gave a big smile to Neku.

"So where should we put this one." Neku asked.

"Oh! Well I was thinking we could put it on the arm." Eri said pointing at the outfits arm. It was a hoodie with different angles drawn on one page.

"But if we put it there no one will notice the brand, I think we should put it on the hoodie pocket." Neku said pointing at the pocket, "Since people instantly put their hands in their pockets it will- huh?" (What?) Eri looked over to see Neku staring over at Shiki (Why is he looking at Shiki?)

**Neku**

(Mr. Mew) Neku remembered Mr. Mew from the Reaper's Game. Neku got up and walked over to Shiki.

"That's too bad." Neku said smiling and Shiki looked up at him, "Mr. Mew was moving on his own in the game right?"

"Right." Shiki replied nodding.

"Then he's alive right?" Neku asked looking at Shiki.

"I guess?" Shiki said a little confused.

"Then if we don't patch him up he won't be a very happy pig will he." Neku said smiling.

"He's not a pig, he's a cat!" Shiki yelled back at him (Of course he is.)

"Let's patch him up." Neku said picking up a threaded needle and putting it in Shiki's hand.

"Okay." Shiki said giving a light smile. (Better get back to Eri.) Neku turned around and sat back next to Eri.

"Now where were we." Neku said, "Right." Eri said coming back to her senses, "Like I said if we put it on the pocket then…"

The bell rang and Neku put his pencil down.

"See." Neku said showing her the design.

"That does work." Eri said impressed.

"Well we should head for our last class." Neku pulled out a schedule and looked at the last class, "Science."

"Really? Me to." Shiki said.

"Same here." Eri said.

"Well I guess we can go together." Neku said picking up his bag. (I don't remember asking for science.)

As they entered the science room they saw every one of their friends there. Beat, Rhyme, Joshua, and a strange long brown haired girl and that was it.

"Why are there only seven people in this class?" Shiki asked.

"Well you guys must be the other three students." Neku looked over to see a tall slender man with red headphones around his neck.

"Megumi!" Neku said surprised.

"Oh great, the composer's choice." Megumi said glaring at him. (Actually I shouldn't be surprised.)

"Why are there only seven students here?" Neku asked.

"Trends rule Shibuya as you know, so everyone wants to make a trend so they all took art." Megumi replied (Suckers, it's just a study hall.) "Just take your seat." Shiki and Eri sat down near the rest of the group. Before Neku sat down he looked over at the brown haired girl, she just looked down at her lap with a blank look on her face. Neku moved over and sat next to her which made her jump.

"Hi I'm Neku, who are you." Neku asked.

"I…I'm Nina." She replied shyly.

"Nina?" Neku said thinking (Right she's one of the girls from our class.)

"Hey…I have a question." Nina said.

"What is it?" Neku asked.

"Are you and Joshua... you know." Nina asked turning red from embarrassment (What!?)

"No, Joshua is just a clod." Neku said angrily.

"Quiet down!" Megumi said, "Now let's start with some scientific equations." Megumi handed out a slip of paper to everyone and sat back down. (What is this?) Neku just looked at the paper and sulked.

"Are you having trouble?" Nina asked. Neku nodded, "Well just change the value of this and divide this by this number and change this chemical and you have your answer." Nina held up her paper to show him (How did you do that!?) "The weird part is this is college level problem." Nina said surprised (So he set us up to fail!)

"What's the big idea Megumi!?" Neku shouted.

"What's wrong Phones?" Beat asked.

"He gave us a college level problem sheet!" Neku yelled back.

"Fine, you caught me; I'll be back with some more appropriate problems." Megumi said leaving the room.

"How did you figure that out Neku?" Joshua asked.

"I didn't, Nina did." Everyone rushed over to talk to Nina.

"So you're really smart?" Eri asked.

"Only with science, in other fields I'm not so good." Nina replied.

"So why am I in sience?" Neku asked Joshua.

"Why would I know?" Joshua said. Neku just glared at him, "Alright, it was me, you see even I need help keeping tabs on those people, Megumi most of all so I switched your last class when the system went down 2 weeks ago."

"Which you caused." Neku said.

"Figured out everything have you?" Joshua said smiling.

"I just know who to blame when something unexplainable happens." Neku said.

"That's cold, I'm hurt Neku." Joshua replied. (Yeah right.)

Neku, Joshua, Rhyme, Shiki, Beat, Eri, and Nina stood outside the school.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Beat asked.

"Well I should head home." Nina said walking away.

"Wait." Eri said and Nina turned around, "You have a phone right?"

"Yeah." Nina replied pulling out a purple phone.

"Here" Eri put a piece of paper in her hand, "It's all of our numbers."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"You're our friend now so feel free to call when you can hang out. okay?" Eri said with a smile. Nina just looked at the paper and smiled.

"My first friends." Nina said crying, "Nobody liked me because I was so smart, but know I have friends."

"Are you okay?" Eri asked.

"I'm fine." Nina said wiping away her tears, "I'll be sure to call you later!" she said with a smile. (Good girl)

"See you tomorrow Nina." Neku said waving at her. "Bye everyone!" Nina said walking away. (It's good to make friends.)

"So where should we go?" Beat asked again.

"Let's head to WildKat." Neku suggested.

"Sounds good, it'll be nice to see Mr. Hanekoma again." Joshua said. Neku looked back at the school and smiled. (Until Tomorrow.)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Subnote: Nina is an original character of mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Let me in.)Neku woke up and saw that it was 8 in the morning. (What!?) Neku pushed out of bed and rushed into the kitchen.

"Neku, what's wrong?" his mom asked.

"I'm late for school!" Neku aid shoving toast into his mouth.

"It's Sunday honey." His mom replied chuckling. (Sunday?) Neku completely stopped and the piece of toast in his mouth fell to the ground, "one week and you already have school anxiety." His mom said smiling. (It's been a stressful week.) Neku gave a sigh as he remembered the past week.

**Tuesday**

"Alright you zetta morons!" Sho said slamming a stack of papers on his desk, "I want all of you to finish these problems by the end of the class period." Sho held a single sheet and waved it around (One sheet?) Sho handed everyone a paper and sat back down, Neku picked up the paper and looked at one of the problems

9+(4x8)12/3-6x9(60/4)

(Of course)

**Wednesday**

"New inventory!" Joshua said holding up pictures. (Again!?) Almost everyone in the cafeteria rushed over to him.

"Who else do you have pictures of?" Neku asked surprised.

"You have to be a costumer for me to say and then you have to buy something." Joshua replied. (A shrewd business man and how does he get those pictures?)

**Thursday**

Edgar came up and looked Neku straight in the face, "I challenge you to pin-tin slammer!" he said pointing. (Again?)

"Me to." Someone in Edgar group and soon everyone chimed in. (Uh oh)

**Friday**

"Phones!" Neku looked behind him to see Beat running towards him.

"What?" Neku asked.

"Something's wrong with Minamoto." (Sho?)

"Why should we care?" Neku asked slouching against the wal.

, "What if because of this he hands out insane problems." Beat said still panicking.

"He already does that." Neku pointed out.

"But he could be handing out worse!" Beat said. (Dear god he's right.)

"Fine." Neku said sighing still trying to look unintrested. As they entered Minamoto's class they saw him sulking at his desk.

"What's wrong Sho?" Neku said approaching the depressed teacher.

"I was rejected!" Sho shouted. (That's it?) "I asked Kinoshi out but she turned me down." (Iron maiden?)

"Should you really be so depressed about that?" Beat said.

"I say you dodged a bullet." Neku said.

"I was fine until Higashizawa took me to the bar." Sho informed them. (Ah. So he's drunk.)

"Where's the liquor?" Neku asked. Sho pulled a bottle out of the right drawer and put on the table, it was half way gone. Neku picked up the bottle and headed to the window. He opened the window and saw the ground below was clear grassy area.

"I can't live without her!" Sho said bawling while Neku poured out the bottles content into the grass. (Even worse, He's a depressed drunk.) Neku dropped the bottle into the waste bin and walked over to the door.

"We better make sure he doesn't jump out the window." Neku said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"She doesn't like me!" Sho said crying again. (Why me?)

**Saturday**

"Neku!" Neku looked around to see Eri rushing towards him.

"Hi Eri." Neku said as she jumped on him knocking them both down.

"You know that hurts both of us right?" Neku said standing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Eri said standing up.

"Oh Neku." Neku looked behind him to see Joshua walking towards them, "I need your help." Joshua said holding out a camera.

"What?" Neku said worrying what he wanted.

"I need your help with some pictures." Joshua said, "Some request were of me, and you have to give the people what they want." (Great to know he's taking requests, maybe I can request him to close up shop.) "Let's go." Joshua said and all three of them left. They entered the art room, it was completely empty. (No surprise this place is empty.) "Now just two or three pictures please." Joshua said posing. Neku took three different pictures and handed him the camera.

"Done." Neku said.

"Now it's your turn." Joshua said smirking.

"No." Neku said folding his arms (I'll die before I comply.)

"2000 yen?" Joshua said holding up a few bills.

"Please?" Eri said with hopeful eyes (Well I already died didn't I?)

"Fine." Neku said taking the 2000 yen and Joshua took three different pictures.

"Alright you can go." Joshua said shooing them away. As they entered the cafeteria Joshua was already selling different pictures.

"That was quick." Neku said surprised. Shiki and Nina were rushing towards them.

"Neku you might want to see this." Shiki said and she and Nina turned bright red. As Neku approached the bright haired boy and saw he was selling pictures of him and Neku in the same picture, holding hands, and standing very close to each other.

"JOSHUA!"Neku yelled.

"Like my new pictures." Joshua said smirking. (Why did I expect anything else, I feel like an idiot.)

**Sunday**

Neku just sighed and went to his room to get dressed. As he got dressed in his normal clothes he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Neku said answering his phone,

"Hi Neku!" Eri said on the other line.

"Hi Eri." Neku replied, "So what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Eri asked. (I didn't have any plans.)

"Sure." Neku replied. He heard a shrill scream.

"Okay see you at the Hatchiko statue at 10!" Eri said and she hanged up. Neku looked at the clock and saw it was 9 o,clock. (Great, I have an hour to get to the Hatchiko statue.) His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phones!" Beat said, "Wanna go play tin-pin with me, Shooter and Yammers?"

"Sorry but I'm hanging out with Eri today." Neku replied.

"Oh, okay good luck on your date!" Beat said and hanged up. (Date!?) Neku turned a bit red and gave a heavy sigh. (I already said I would, maybe we can just see a movie and end the day there.) Neku put his phone in his pocket and his wallet in his back pocket and left his house.

As he stood by the statue of Hatchiko he looked at his phone. It was 10:05.

"Neku!" Neku looked over to see Eri rush towards him. She was dressed nicer than usual. Her hair was as it usually was with large stands sticking out except the top of her hair wasn't covered by her brown cap. She was in a bright yellow shirt with a white mini skirt and wearing sneakers with a pink purse slung over her shoulder. (She does put it together nice.) Neku smiled at his own thought.

"What is it?" Eri said blushing heavily.

"Nothing." Neku said still smiling, "I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"Sounds great!" Eri said grinning widely, "Let's go!" Eri grabbed his arm and they headed to the movie theater.

**Meanwhile**

"So this is why we're here Beat?" Rhyme said standing up from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, this is Neku's first date." Beat replie.

, "So that's why you brought us out here?" Joshua said.

"Well what were you doing fancy pants?" Beat asked.

"I was busy bringing people back from the dead." Joshua replied scowling.

"How many this week?" Rhyme asked.

"4 people." Joshua said.

"Neku's on a date… with Eri?" Shiki said with a stunned look.

"Not if I can help it!" She got up and started to run after them but Joshua held her back.

"Looks like Shiki has a dark side." Joshua said with a smile.

"This got interesting." Nina looked at Shiki a little scared, "This isn't going to end well."

**Back on the "date"**

Neku and Eri looked at all the different movies that were available.

"Let's see 50 first dates." Eri said pointing at the movie. (That's what I expected her to choose. A chick flick.)

"How about the Grudge?" Neku said.

"That movie is really scary. I don't-." Eri stopped mid-sentence and smiled, "Okay!" (She changed her mind quick.)

"Two for the grudge." Neku said getting two tickets. They headed to the theater room.

**Meanwhile (Again)**

"Why did she change her mind?" Shiki said confused.

"Well she can cling to Neku when she's scared." Rhyme informed her.

"Clever girl." Joshua said smirking. Shiki walked up to the counter.

"5 tickets for the Grudge!" Shiki said slamming money on the table.

"Looks like we're seeing the Grudge." Joshua said sighing.

"I don't want to see the Grudge!" Beat said backing away.

"Don't worry Beat, It's not that scary." Rhyme said patting Beat on the back.

"Wow, you're a real man Beat." Joshua said chucklin.

, "Shut up yo!" Beat yelled.

"Let's go!" Shiki said ushering them to the movie room.

The woman turned the corner and heard a low croaking sound. (This isn't that scary.) Neku felt Eri grab his arm and cling close to him. Neku turned bright red. As the women came to the top of the stairs a white child rushed towards her shrieking. Eri cringed and held on tighter to Neku turning him redder.

"I feel safer with you." Eri said smiling with her eyes still closed.

Shiki just glared at Neku and Eri.

"No fair." Shiki said scowling.

"This is weird." Joshua said staring at the screen.

"Whoever the Composer was in Tokyo was really bad at their job." Beat was ducked down behind the sea.

"Oh…Beat." Rhyme said smiling.

Nina sat there with a blindfold on and earplugs inserte.

"I'm in my happy place,I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place!" Nina said over and over again.

"Well looks like Nina has it worse than Beat." Joshua said smirking.

**Later**

As Neku and Eri left the theater Eri was still holding on tight to Neku's arm. (Is she still scared?)

"Hey you can let go now." Neku said and Eri let go of his arm turning red.

"So what now?" Eri said unsure of what to do. Suddenly Neku's stomach gave a loud growl. (Guess I should have gotten popcorn.)

"Oh! Let's get some crepes!" Eri said grabbing his arm.

They came to Mexican Dog on Spain Hill.

"Bienvenido!" the clerk said smiling.

"Hey Hideki." Neku said.

"Can we get two crepes?" Eri asked.

"Of course, that will be 900 yen." Hideki said and Neku handed him the cash and took the crepes and they sat down.

"So have you had a crepe before?" Eri asked. (Shiki tried to make me eat one.)

"Not yet." Neku replied and bit into the crepe. (Ugh, Gross!) Neku swallowed it down and gave a slight cough.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Eri said.

"Sure." Neku said putting his crepe down.

"I heard you were anti-social before so why are you social now?" Eri asked.

"We'll a few months ago, I met Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua at… camp." Neku said (I can't tell her about the reapers game.) "Anyway we were part of the same group and I had to work with them if I wanted to get through camp, they taught me that without others, then how can I move through life." Neku looked down and smiled thinking about his friends. (I guess they did a lot for me.)

"So what turned you into a loner at first?" Eri asked and Neku's smile disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neku said. (It was because of me.)

"But what happened?" Eri said worried, "I don't want to talk about it!" Neku yelled. (Dammit!) "This leaving." Neku said standing up.

"Also I don't like crepes." Neku stormed out of the restaurant.

Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, Nina, and Joshua watched as Neku stormed out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong with Neku?" Rhyme asked.

"Phones was acting wack!" Beat said surprised.

"I think we should go." Joshua said.

"I agree." Shiki said and they all walked out leaving Eri there. Nina looked back at Eri to see she was sulking, "Eri…"

Neku stopped at Udagawa back street in front of the CAT graffiti picture.

"This was where two murders were comminted." Neku said to himself, "One where Joshua killed me and one where I killed my best friend." A single tear streamed down his face, "It was my fault, and he died because of me."

"Let me go!" Neku turned to see two guys harassing a girl. But the girl they were harassing was Eri.

(Eri!?) Neku rushed over.

"Hey leave her alone!" The two guys looked over at him and laughed.

"And what are you going to do?" Neku slugged one of the guys sending him to the ground.

"You brat!" the other guy said grabbing Neku by the scruff of his neck.

"Take this!" The large man punched him in the gut and let as he fell face first into the pavement.

"Neku!" Eri said crying, "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up!" The man said slapping her and sending her to the ground.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady." Joshua stood there with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Who the hell are you!" The man said as his friend got back up.

"Joshua?" Eri said surprised.

"Joshua?" Neku said getting back up.

"Honestly Neku if you can't take two thugs then what kind of proxy are you?" Johua said throwing the pipe at him. Neku caught the pipe and saw a small aura of light around it, "Now what say we get rid of these guys." Joshua said as items around him started to rise.

"What's happening?" Eri said confused.

"Sorry Eri but this is not for you to see." Joshua said and Eri felt her eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

"Who the hell are you?" They said backing up.

"Joshua, can we actually hurt them, their human." Neku said.

"No their reapers." Joshua said and the two men gave a shocked look.

"What!?" Neku said surprised.

"Dammit!" one of the guys said.

"Recruiting players is against the rules you guys." Joshua said with a smile. (Said the guy who killed me.)

"We can take you kids!" One reaper said rushing towards Neku who swung the pipe sending him flying.

"What!?" The other reaper said.

"Oh we're not done yet." Joshua said sending a trash can at him knocking him over.

"Damn!" the first reaper said.

"Let's bail!" The other reaper said and they suddenly disappeared.

"Sorry Neku but I've got some work to do." Joshua said as he disappeared.

Eri woke up and looked up to she was sitting against the CAT mural, the sun was setting turning the sky a deep orange.

"Hey Eri." Eri looked next to her to see Neku sitting next to her.

"Neku!" Eri said suprised, "What happened, I saw Joshua and everything went dark after that."

"Joshua led them away and I put you against the wall so you could rest." Neku informed her, "I'm sorry." Neku said and Eri looked at him, "I shouldn't have left like that, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I'm sorry I asked something personal like that." Eri replied. There was a long pause.

"My friend." Neku said.

"what?" Eri asked confused.

"My friend was the reason I was so anti-social, he was my best friend, he was the guy I could tell anything, we related on everything." Neku said, "But one day I asked him to meet me here, on the way he was run over by a car." Eri gave a surprised shock, "If I hadn't asked him to come here, he wouldn't have gotten run over, I decided that I would open my heart to anyone, because I didn't want anyone else to die because of me." Neku began to cry, "But you got hurt, because of me." Neku felt a hand on his knee, it was Eri's.

"It wasn't you fault, he wouldn't want you to feel bad, and I came after you because I cared, I knew it wasn't safe but I wanted to make sure you were okay so don't feel bad." Neku smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, let me take you home." Neku said getting up and helping her up. (Thank you Eri.)

As Neku and Eri came up to Eri's house Eri turned around and kissed Neku on the cheek.

"See you at school tomorrow." And Eri closed the door behind her. Neku rubbed his cheek and smiled. (See you tomorrow to Eri.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

(Yo, man, you ain't my partner, you're my friend.) Neku woke up to his usual alarm clock chiming at 6:45 AM. As Neku crawled out of bed he looked out his window to see thunder clouds had rolled in. (Just a cloudy day I hope.) As Neku put on his school uniform he turned on his radio.

"Looks like a cloudy day huh Jim?" The radio talk show host said.

"That's right Ted and you better expect rain with thunder storms throughout the day." The co-host (Jim.) said, "Speaking of today we'll be giving away 6 passes for the 777 concert next week so stay tuned." (I remember 777)

"Now here's the new song by-." Jim said before Neku turned off the radio.

"Guess I should grab an umbrella before going to school." Neku said putting his headphones on and heading to the door.

Neku's mom had already headed to work so the apartment was quiet. Before Neku left he grabbed the red umbrella sitting next to the door and saw it had a small hole in it. (Dammit.) Neku opened the drawer next to the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape. He layered the hole on the umbrella on both sides of the hole before heading out the door. (It better not rain.)

Neku came up to the school building he saw that only Nina was standing against a wall outside. As Neku approached her she looked over and gave him a soft smile.

"Hi Neku." Nina said getting up from the wall.

"Hey Nina, what are you doing out side?" Neku asked, "You know it's going to rain today."

"I know but I like the rain." Nina said taking a deep breath, "It's like it washes away my problems."

(That's pretty deep.) "Well we should go inside; it's almost time for class." Neku said looking at the schools outside clock. It was 7:39 AM.

"Okay!" Nina said and they headed for the schools double doors.

Neku and Nina entered the classroom to see everyone was already there. (Everyone is early.)Neku saw Joshua, Eri, and Beat all talking in the corner of the room. Beat looked over and gave Neku and Nina a small wave to come over.

"Hey guys!" Beat said greeting them. (There is no lower volume on you is there?)

"Hey Nina did you hear?" Eri asked, "777 has a concert next week." Eri gave out a small squeal.

"Who is 777?" Nina asked a little confused.

"They're a famous indie band that's slowly rising up the ranks to become an actual band." Neku explained.

"They play heavy metal with a little soft rock sometimes." Eri said finishing up, "I didn't know you knew about 777 Neku." Eri said surprised

"Yeah I know a little about them." Neku said. (I had to deal with them constantly in the Reapers Game.)

"Come on Nina, Shiki should be able to give you the full description of them." Eri said grabbing her arm and exiting the classroom. Neku looked up at the clock to see it was 7:50 AM.(10 minutes.)

"So Joshua what was with that reaper attack last night?" Neku asked.

"Well from what I've gathered it seems like a reaper rebellion." Joshua replied.

"Yo what happened last night?" Beat asked.

"Last night they attacked Eri but Joshua stepped in and they ran." Neku said, "Joshua chased after them and I took Eri home, she was knocked out before we fought back."

"But isn't killing people on real ground against the reapers rules?" Beat asked pretty sure he was right.

"Yes and when I went to the underground to chase them down." Joshua said in a serious tone, "Only two reapers were actually there." (I think I can guess who they are.) "Kariya and Yashiro." (Thought so.)

"So you think that the reapers are plotting something?" Beat asked.

"Most likely, which is why I need your help." Joshua said pulling out two concert tickets, "We need to get into the concert to see 777, as he is a reaper."

"But won't we need to get back stage to actually talk to them?" Neku brought up, "These tickets will only get us to see his concert."

"Which is why one of us is getting a back stage pass." Joshua said smiling, "Me and Beat will get into the concert while you get the back stage pass."

"How will I manage that?!" Neku asked stunned, "Also, why can't you just enter through the UG?"

"They set up a symbol around the concert area." Joshua explained, "Almost expecting me." Joshua stood there in silence, "and how are you going to get the back stage passes?" Joshua gave a light chuckle, "You know two of the biggest 777 fans in the Shibuya."

10 minutes later

Neku looked out the window. It was pouring down and didn't look like it was going to let up. (I hope you're right Joshua.)

"Alright class today we'll be reading the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Konishi said handing out books to everyone. (Why me?) "I don't have enough books so everyone pair up and read the first 10 chapters."

Neku leaned over to Eri, "Hey Eri do you want to pair up for the reading?" Eri's eyes lit up. Neku looked around and saw all the boys glaring at him. (Oh god.)

"Yes!" Eri said excited, "Let's sit together!" Eri scooted on to the edge of Neku's seat. Neku could feel a menacing aura circling around him. (Joshua's going to get me killed!)

"Hey do you know where to get back stage passes for the 777 concert?" Neku asked smiling.

"I knew you were a fan!" Eri said excited, "Well there is a radio station give away for 6 back stage passes." (I heard about that this morning.)

"Thanks." Neku said opening the book, "Now let's start reading, and don't leave this seat till the end of class." Eri turned bright red. (You're the only thing standing between me and the murderous class.)

After school

It was still raining as Neku looked around outside. All the boys were standing near the door. (I have to find an opening.) Neku saw a small gap in between the boys. (Found you!) Neku pulled a 10 yen coin and threw it over their heads. As they all looked up Neku sped through full speed and saw Joshua and Beat.

"Meet me at my house!" Neku yelled as the boys realized where he was and ran after him.

Neku kept running till he made it to the park. He ducked behind a bush as the boys ran past him. (I live, for now.) Neku stood up and saw Shiki was ducked under a tree. Neku walked towards her and opened the umbrella causing her to look up.

"You're going to catch a cold." Neku said as she stood up, "Why don't you have an umbrella?"

"I didn't bring it; I thought it would clear up before the end of school." Shiki said embarrassed. (Thank you radio weather report.)

"Well come on I'll walk you home." Neku said and they started to walk.

"So have you been able to readjust since the game." Shiki asked. (It's been at least a month.)

"We'll I was doing just fine until Joshua showed up and made life more complicated than the reapers game." Shiki gave a light chuckle, "Then again he was still a giant pain while in the game." Shiki chuckled again. (He turned the reapers game into the demons game.)

"You didn't like Joshua much did you?" Shiki said with a light smile.

"At first he was just extra baggage." Neku said bluntly, "But it turned out he and I had a lot in common." Neku looked down and remembered his old friend. (Like me and him.)

"When I heard he was back I thought you would be mad at him." Shiki said

"Well, he's my partner, remember what Mr. Hanekoma said?" Neku looked at her and she smiled back.

"Always trust your partner." Shiki said as they arrived at Shiki's door stop, "Thanks for the cover." Neku looked up to see it had stopped raining. (Guess we got lost in the conversation.)

(Oh yeah.) Neku looked over at Shiki, "Hey Shiki can you do me a favor?"

9:00 pm

"You guys ready?" Joshua asked. Neku, Joshua, and Beat had phones out and had the same number on all their phones.

"Did you let Shiki know?" Beat asked.

"I let her know and she's also helping along with Rhyme" Neku replied.

"Everyone get ready." Jim said on the radio, "Go!"

Neku, Joshua and Beat hit the talk button and it rang, and rang, and rang, "Hello you're on the line."

"It's not mine." Joshua said closing his phone.

"Me neither." Beat said sulking.

"I've got nothing." Neku said calmly. (I hope Shiki got it.)

"Hello!" A very energetic girl replied on the radio. (Is that who I think it is?)

"Hello who is this?" Jim asked.

"My name is Eri!" she said happily. (I knew it!)

"Congratulations, you just won 6 backstage tickets to 777's concert!" Jim said and Eri squealed. Joshua turned off the radio.

"Looks like it's up to you Neku." Joshua said with a sly smile.

"Why m-." Suddenly Neku's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi Neku!" Eri said on the other line, "I was wondering if you wanted back stage passes to 777?" (Joshua expected this.)

"Sure, I'd like to." Neku replied.

"Great!" Eri replied, "See you later!" Eri hanged up.

"See?" Joshua said with a light chuckle. (Shut up.)

1 week later (The day of the concert)

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme all stood outside 5 minutes from the start of the concert. Eri hadn't shown up yet with the other people she was taking backstage.

"So did you get asked to go back stage?" Neku asked Shiki.

"Of course I did, me and Rhyme were asked to come." Shiki replied.

"You're a 777 fan Rhyme?" Neku asked.

"Not entirely." Rhyme replied, "But I don't mind going backstage."

"Hey everyone!" Everyone looked over to see Eri and Nina coming towards them with another girl, "Guys this is Mina." Mina gave a glance at them and looked away. (Very sociable.)

"So you gave the other backstage pass to Nina." Shiki said.

"It's her first 777 concert so I might as well make it a good one for her!" Eri said smiling, "Shiki, Rhyme, Nina, let's get some popcorn!" They walked away leaving the Mina with Neku, Joshua, and Beat.

"So… Neku, right?" Mina asked and Neku nodded, "So are you and Eri dating?" Neku looked at her shocked, "No, she can do better." (You want to insult my mother or just shank me now?)

"Ever hear of context?" Neku said glaring at her, "So you and Eri are friends?"

"Duh, why else would I have come with her?" Mina said offensively. (Dammit!)Mina walked away over to the girls at the concession stand.

"She's very blunt." Beat said still a little stunned.

"As blunt as a led pipe." Neku said a little angry.

"Good news is she doesn't concern us." Joshua said, "We just need the band 777." (Thank god.)

The intercom gave a chime, "The concert will begin in a few minutes so please enter the concert area." Neku felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw it was Shiki and Rhyme.

"Let's go." Rhyme said with a smile.

"Okay." Neku said with a light grin forgetting about his anger. (Rhyme your smile is as infectious as always.) "You guys ready?" Neku looked over at Joshua and Beat.

"I guess." Beat said walking toward the stage area.

"This should be interesting." Joshua said and they all entered the stage area.

The stage was darkly lit until the lights went out. Suddenly, a stage light shined and in the light stood the leader of the band, 777, himself.

"Are you ready?!" 777 yelled, everybody screamed as loud as they could. (My ears!) Neku closed his headphones around his ears. Joshua looked over at him.

"This is fun already." Joshua gave a light chuckle.

The music went on for about an hour as the band screamed. Neku felt someone poke him, it was Eri.

"Where's Nina?" she asked, Neku looked around and saw Nina crouched next to him. (When did she get there?)

"I hate this noise." Nina said darkly. (What!?)

"Want something different to listen to?" Neku asked. Nina nodded. Neku took out a pair of earphones and gave them to Nina who quickly put them on. He pulled out an MP3 and put on a soft song and saw her calm down.

The music went on for hours until suddenly the music stopped. Nina handed Neku back his MP3 and ear phones as the volume subsided.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoyed the music!" 777 said, "Because it's the last thing you will ever hear." (What!?) Neku looked at 777 and saw his eyes had turned pitch black. Neku heared the doors suddenly click.

"Joshua, what's happening!?" Neku asked worried.

"It seems like 777 is part of the reaper rebellion." Joshua replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

(To right the countless wrongs of this world.) 777 strummed out a note that suddenly came to life and sped towards a young girl. Neku jumped in and moved them both out of the way.

"Head towards the door." Neku told her and she ran away. (What's wrong with him!?) "Joshua, can you open the doors?"

"Come Neku, that's not even a challenge." Joshua replied. He extended his hands and the doors flew open.

"Rhyme." Shiki said and Rhyme looked up at her, "We need to make sure everyone gets out of the room." Rhyme nodded.

"I'll take the right side." Rhyme said rushing off.

"Wait up Rhyme!" Beat said rushing after her.

777 strummed another note; this time aiming at Joshua who looked at it and it stopped midair. But as soon as the note stopped the doors closed shut again.

"The doors need constant attention to stay open." Joshua said throwing a pin at Neku who caught it. It was a player pin, "The player pins can give your imagination power in the RG, try it."

Neku attached a pin with a slash on it and swung his arm at the stationary note cutting it in two and it disappeared, "Now keep those attacks away from me." Joshua reopened the doors and everyone proceeded to run out the doorways.

Neku made sure to keep the attacks away from Joshua as Shiki, Beat and Rhyme got everyone out.

"Everyone is out!" Beat yelled and as Neku and Joshua rushed towards the doors they then closed,

"Joshua." Neku prompted him to open the door.

"Sorry Neku, this is someone else keeping them closed." Joshua informed him, "Looks like we'll have to fight." Joshua gave a sly smile pulling out his phone.

777 stepped of his stage and looked at them with a scowl. His eyes were still pitch black. (Why are his eyes that black?) He played a cord that came at Neku faster than the ones he fired before. Neku sliced it but when it separated it turned into smaller notes that enveloped around Neku and exploded.

"Damn!" Neku said as he fell back in pain. He touched his pin with a soda on it and a green light enveloped him and he stood up, "He was holding back!" (This is not going to be easy.) Neku rushed towards him and swung at him but he swiftly moved to the side dodging Neku's attack.

"Smile!" Joshua said as 777 looked over at him and he flashed his camera blinding him, "Neku, now!" Neku swung a 777 a second time knocking him down, "Thank you." Joshua plucked a pin off 777's jacket and he lied there motionless.

"What's that?" Neku asked looking at the pin. It looked like the player pin but this time it had a red skull with a white background. (Another CAT rip off.)

"Looks like this pin is what was controlling him." Joshua said. Joshua extended his hand and pushed Neku as a beam of white light flew by Neku's eyes, "And apparently we have company." Neku stood up and saw someone in a brown hooded trench cloak. (Who is this?) They extended their hand and shot another beam at Neku but this time he was alert and he slid under the beam and shot a force round at the person hitting them.

"Looks like the rumors were true about you Neku Sakuraba." The hooded figure said (What?), "Neku Sakuraba, took out 30 reapers in a 5 minutes flat." (I only did that once.) "Not even Kariya or the composer could touch him." (I could only beat Kariya.) "and could fire lasers form his eyes while simultaneously firing pocket rockets from his fingertips.

"Okay, that one is a straight up lie." Neku said glaring at the figure.

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." The figure said chuckling.

"Did you come here to just to chat?" Joshua asked moving the pin in between his fingers.

"I was hoping to get rid of a potential problem." The figure said looking at Neku, "But looks like I was too late." The person began to static like a TV, "See you later." The hooded figure disappeared as an item floated down from where she stood.

"Who was that?" Neku ased puzzled.

"I don't know." Joshua said picking up the item left behind, it was a pure white feather, "But it looks like we have an uninvited guest in Shibuya."

Joshua and Neku stepped out of the stage room to see the rest of the group rushing towards them.

"Neku, Joshua! You're all right!" Shiki said giving a heavy sigh of relief. (Luckily enough.)

"What was wrong with the band?" Eri asked still concerned. (This will not be easy to explain.)

"It's just 777 getting everyone to worry as a publicity stunt, don't worry." Joshua said calmly, "This isn't the first time right?" Neku thought of the morning news a few weeks away. (Right, the first time they pretended to die, nice save Joshua.)

"Well I'm glad that's all." Eri said with a smile, "I was worried about you Neku. And Joshua too" (Don't worry, I don't worry about Joshua either.) "So I guess the concert is over. Let's all get something to eat." Eri and Shiki walked off.

"So what happened?" Beat asked.

"It seems 777 was being controlled by this pin." Joshua said holding out the red and white pin, "It acted like the O-pin." (Only they didn't recite a constant phrase.) "I'll do some test and figure out this pins function." Joshua walked off and s soon as someone walked in front of him he disappeared a second later.

"Hey, what happened to Joshua?" Eri asked as she, Shiki, Mina and Nina came up to Neku, Rhyme and Beat, "So where should we go next?" (Home.)

"How about that shadow ramen place?" Beat suggested.

"No way, that places ramen is disgusting." Neku said, "Besides Mike band me for always messing with him." Shiki gave a small giggle.

"I remember that. It was funny." Shiki whispered something to Eri and she burst out laughing.

"Can we move on?" Neku said embarrassed, "How about we all go home? It's 12 am." Eri was still slightly laughing.

"…Sure…Neku." Eri said giggling in between.

"What happened?" Beat asked. Shiki went around telling everyone in the group and they all gave a slight laugh. (You all suck right now.)

The next day (At lunch)

"Here you go." Higashizawa said handing Neku a tray of food.

"Hey you make pretty good food." Neku said looking at his food, "So why are you a school chef?"

"They said my food was good but not restaurant good." Higashizawa said sulking.

"Who said that?" Neku asked confused.

"Gordon Ramsay." Higashizawa replied (Well he does know his stuff, I guess.), "He also said I was too creepy." (Well that part is true.)

"Well see you later." Neku said walking away and sitting at his friends table, "Well I learned something new about our school chef." Neku looked around to see Shiki was missing from the table, "Hey, where's Shiki and Eri?"

Shiki's P.O.V

Shiki was in the art room sewing something together. Suddenly she herd her stomach give a loud growl. (Uh oh, but I have to finish this before winter.) Shiki pulled out a ball of black yarn and continued to sew trying to ignore her hunger. Suddenly she saw a plate of salad next to her. When she looked up she saw Rhyme standing there.

"You won't be able to finish if you're hungry." Rhyme said with a smile.

"Thanks Rhyme." Shiki said digging in to the salad, "I have to finish this before it starts to snow."

"Can I see it?" Rhyme asked.

"No, I want Neku to see it first when it's done." Shiki said blushing, "It's for him." (So I need to finish it!)

"Well good luck!" Rhyme said, "And I promise not to tell Neku!" Rhyme rushed out of the art room leaving Shiki to continue sewing. (I will finish this, for Neku.)

Eri's P.O.V

Eri was in the cooking clubs room stirring a pot. She took a spoon full and tasted it.

"Needs more salt." Eri said adding a few sprinkles of salt to the pot. (He's going love this!) Eri started giggling.

"Why do this for some guy?" Mina asked standing next to her.

"Because he's… the one." Eri said dramatically.

"Please, that's what you said about that guy a few months ago, and that turned into a date with him skipping on the bill." Mina said, "And that was the first date."

"But Neku is different, we went on a date and he paid for everything and even opened up to me." Eri said reminiscing. (I know he's the one.)

"Sure, I give it to the end of November." Mina replied, "Anyway, what are you making him?"

"A delicious flavorful stew." Eri said taking another taste, "MMMMM! He'll love this!"

Mina's P.O.V

Eri moved over to the spice cabinet as Mina looked down and saw a cinnamon seasoning. She picked it up and screwed the top off and dumped it into the bowl and stirred. (This should end things quickly.)

"Here we go." Eri said turning around and putting a little chicken bouillon into it, "It's ready!" Eri poured the stew into a thermos and rushed out of the room. Mina gave a heavy sigh. (This should save the time she's wasting.)

Neku's P.O.V

"So what was the result on that pin?" Beat asked and Neku stopped eating.

"Yeah, what about the pin?" Neku asked.

"It seems to work like the O-pin before, but there are two differences." Joshua explained, "One, the pin only works on reapers and two, it gives the creator much more control over the person with the pin on." Joshua took a bite out of his meal and continued, "Now watch this." Joshua pulled out the pin from his pocket. As he held the pin it sparked like crazy. Then it suddenly stopped and imploded in his hand leaving nothing left.

"That's not normal… at all." Neku said a little stunned by what happened. (What type of pin implodes!?)

"Why did it emplode?" Beat asked stumped.

"First off Beat it _Imploded_ and it imploded because it can only control weak minds. If the mind is to strong it won't be able to do anything." Joshua explained.

"This is a major problem." Joshua said, "But for you Neku, something worse is happening." (What?)

"Neku!" Neku looked over to see Shiki and Eri coming towards him.

"I hate you so much right now." Neku said glaring at Joshua.

"That's not your problem." Joshua said as he moved out of the way. Eri and Shiki moved into Joshua's seat across from Neku. Eri held out a thermos.

"Try this!" Eri said enthusiasticly. Neku opened the thermos; it gave off a stiff aroma that was almost bland if not a little sour. (Smells good.) Neku sipped the stew inside. It was almost like it's flavor wasn't there. It was almost bland if not for the sour after taste that Neku loved. (It's delicious!)

"Well?" Eri asked looking a little worried.

"It's actually pretty good." Neku said slightly smiling. Eri gave a huge grin and squealed a little.

"Um… Neku?" Neku swallowed and looked over at Shiki who was hiding her eyes under her short black hair. She was fidgeting in her seat, blushing a deep scarlet red.

"I…made you something." Shiki said meekly. (Oh boy.) Neku gave her a warm smile.

"Well what is it?" Neku asked trying to make her less nervous. Shiki pulled something out from under the table. It was knitted headphones that looked like Neku's.

"I…know you never take off your headphones…so I made something to keep you warm in winter." Shiki explained. Neku looked on one of the sides to see a zipper across the headphone cozy, "You can unzip it and put your headphones in it." (Wow…she really knows me, it even has the same color pattern as my headphones.)

"Thanks Shiki." Neku said, "These mean a lot, both of your gifts." Neku gave them both a smile.

"You're welcome." They both said simultaneously. (Why do I feel all warm and fuzzy?)

"That's it!" Neku looked behind him to see a group of boys, "We would usually just challenge you to Tin-Pin, but this time we decided to just beat the living hell out of you." Edgar said glaring at him. (Crap.) Neku stuffed the cozy and thermos and ran out of the cafeteria as they chased after him. (So this is what Joshua meant?)

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

(Neku, that's the first time you said my name.) Neku looked out the window next to his seat to see the snow was falling. Neku pulled out his phone under his desk, the date was October 12th. (Looks like winter showed up early.) The school bells rang loud and clear as Ms. Konishi closed her text book.

"Now I want everyone to review chapter 18 and 23 for tomorrow." Konishi said, "If anyone slacks off I will personally kill you!" (Great motivational speech.) "Oh, Neku come here." (Me?) Neku approached her desk a little cautious, "Could you tell Sho to stop leaving me these." She held up 12 envelopes that smelled like sweets.

"Why me?" Neku asked a little hesitant, "He'll be uncontrollably sad if I give these back to him."

Konishi gave him an intimidating stare, "I don't care." (Ow! Heart of ice.)

"Look just go out on one date with him, that should be enough." Neku said trying to reason with her.

"Fine, but if it turns out as bad as I think it will, I will gouge his eyes out." Konishi said pulling out a nail sharpner. (She's not just made of Ice, she's a full demon.) Neku walked away leaving Konishi as she sharpened her nails. (Nice knowing you Sho.)

End of school day.

As Eri walked by the school office she heard someone talking. It was a deep womanly voice, "And if you screw up again I will not be merciful!" Nina walked out of the office with tears in her eyes.

"Nina?" Eri said a little worried, "Are you okay?"

"Oh… Eri." Nina said sniveling as she wiped away her tears, "I'm fine, my mom just wants me to get better grades and she is very demanding." She was still trying to stop crying but couldn't stop her tears.

"Come on." Eri said grabbing her hand which startled her, "I know how to make you feel better." They rushed out of the school and met up with the others.

"Hi Neku!" Eri said smiling as she rushed toward them, "Hey guys, we're headed somewhere to cheer Nina up!" (Oh god, what now?)

Everyone stopped as they approached a giant museum.

"Eri, where are we?" Neku said lazily, "Because, we were just on a bus for three hours, to come to a museum?"

"This is the most advanced museum in the world." Joshua said pulling out his phone, "Also a very smart place to meet without being found." Joshua snapped a picture.

"I've never been here before." Beat said a little surprised by the museums size. (That doesn't surprise me.)

"Beat you've never been to a museum before." Rhyme said. (Shocking.)

"Rhyme, don't tell them!" Beat said embarrassed.

"Can we go in?" Neku said irritated.

As they entered the museum the interior was covered in different scientific experiments. One corner had a tornado model while on the other side stood a full sized model lab. (Jeez no wonder this is the best museum in the world.) Neku looked over at Nina who was looking around wide eyed taking in everything that she could.

"Wow." Nina said amazed, "What should we look at first." (Geez, this is the most energetic I've ever seen her.) Nina bounded around examining everything she could. Neku looked over to see Eri and Shiki working at the model lab.

"Ok Shiki, just pour it in." Eri said encouraging Shiki as she shakily poured it in as the combined mixture fizzed over the beaker and down the table top. Neku walked over to them and stepped around the mixture.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Neku asked as the mixture kept spewing. As he inhaled he caught a wiff of the concoction. Upon hitting his nose he felt his taste buds stand on end as though he ate a whole bag of sour candy.

"It was supposed to be a sweet smell." Shiki said looking down at the mess she made. (Missed the bullet there.)

"Hang on, I'll get some towels." Neku said heading to the cleaning station. He grabbed a couple of towels and turned around to see Beat and Rhyme running towards him covered in something green, "What happened to you two!?" Neku said backing away from them.

"Beat broke a beaker of what they use to make rubber and now we're covered in it." Rhyme said grabbing the towel out of Neku's hand.

"How would I know that would happen?" Beat said grabbing the other towel.

"It's called common sense Beat." Rhyme said sighing. Neku just grabbed two more towels and headed back to Eri and Shiki.

"Here." Neku handed a towel to Eri and saw Shiki was gone. "Where's Shiki?"

"She headed outside for fresh air." Eri responded, "Hey Neku want to-." But when she looked up she saw Neku was gone.

Neku headed outside to see Shiki leaning against the balcony.

"You know everyone is inside right?" Shiki flinched and looked behind her to see Neku talking to her. Neku came up and stood right next to her putting his back against the banister.

"Hey Neku?" Neku shifted to see Shiki was talking to him, "I still feel like I'm acting like Eri." Neku stood up, "I notice whenever I try to do something nice for you, I'm almost mimicking Eri, It just feels like I'm still not my own person." Shiki put her head down and sulked.

"While at the lab station you were nervous about putting the concoction in." Neku said and Shiki looked up, "Eri was more willing to do it but you were still having doubts, in their I saw a glimpse of the real Shiki, and remember these." Shiki looked over to see Neku holding up the headphone cozy she made him, "This is something only you could make. So just be the girl who made these." Neku walked away and looked back giving her a smile, "It suits you more." Neku walked back into the building

"Neku!" Neku turned around to see Shiki smiling at him "Thanks!" Neku gave her a soft smile and walked away. (You're welcome Shiki.)

Neku walked downstairs to see Joshua standing there.

"Neku." Joshua said beckoning him to come forward. (What now?) Joshua and Neku walked for a few minutes before arriving at a big room with a white paneled floor. When Joshua stepped on the floor a light blue circle was under him, "This floor shows some ones true aura by the person's personality, emotions and stance." When Neku stepped on the floor a purple circle formed under him, "You remember that pin I got off of 777?" Joshua created a second Neku and clipped the pin to its shirt, the aura went light blue, like Joshua's, under the clone.

"What happened?" Neku said shocked.

"The pin that was used turns the persons will and body to whoever set the pin, In this case I control its actions." Joshua informed him, "Take three steps forward." The clone walked three steps forward, "The bad part is this person made it impossible to be detected them because whoever picks it up then fills that pin with their aura making it impossible to see whose aura it had before." Joshua made the clone disappear and picked up the pin.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neku asked confused, "I'm sure someone like Rhyme would have an easier time helping you." Joshua gave him a smirk.

"Don't sell yourself short Neku you know more than you think." Joshua gave him a serious look, "Also as far as I know only two people could have used this pin, those with a high imagination and the ones who created it." Neku thought for a minute. (From the looks of the pin it's made from the design of the players pin which means that only those in the U.G., the reapers and Mr. Hanekoma know the design pattern… no, wait the incident with the red player pin rule that out.)

"What about the pins power?" Neku asked, "There has got to be a clue there."

"Very perceptive Neku, each pins power is determined by either a reaper, the composer, or an angel and since I didn't make this and only the high powered reapers, which you defeated, can make pins that leaves only one person left." Joshua said.

"An angel." Neku responded.

"That's right and angels who interfere on the R.G.s ground become fallen angels that means…" Joshua started, "We're dealing with a fallen angel."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

(Yo man, you ain't my partner, you're my friend.) "What's a fallen angel?" Neku asked a little confused, he could hear footsteps approaching behind him.

"Stay sharp it's a reaper." Joshua said throwing the player pin at Neku. The foot steps got louder as the shadow grew. Suddenly Beat walked around the corner.

"Yo, there you guys are!" Neku was stunned.

"A reaper?" Neku said staring at Joshua.

"My apologies, He still has a faint Reaper aura surrounding him." Joshua said letting his guard down.

"What were you two doing down here?" Beat asked, "Rhyme said that she and Nina were going to see the scientific area- areo- aria..." Beat was stumbling over the word unable to say it.

"The scientific aerial exhibit?" Joshua said.

"Yeah that one!" Beat said glad someone figured it out.

"The museum has an aerial exhibit?" Neku asked.

"Yes, this museum has a wide array of exhibits ranging from basic science to the science in areas such as transportation, the human body and music as well as many other subjects." Joshua informed him.

(You sound like a book.)

"In fact this museum is one of the widest and greatest of museums in all of the world." Neku rolled his eyes.

"Great story, now can we get going, any more lectures and I'll barf." Neku said walking away.

"Even after all that we've been through you still act so cold? I'm crushed Neku." Joshua said playfully.

(Very funny.)

As they entered the aerial exhibit the first thing that caught Neku's eyes was the giant rocket in the center. It wasn't as big as the actual rockets launched into space but it was about ¼ the size of the actual thing.

"Neku, Joshua, Beat!" Neku looked over to see Nina and Rhyme waving at them. As they walked over Neku saw a large shadow under Rhyme growing bigger and bigger.

"Rhyme!" Neku dove towards her and pushed both of them out of the way as a large replica of a missal head crashed down.

"Neku, Rhyme!" Beat rushed over as Neku and Rhyme stood up brushing themselves off.

"You okay?" Neku asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Rhyme said a little worried.

(What was that?)

Neku looked up to see someone run along the maintenance stairway near the ceiling.

"Joshua!"

"Right behind you!" Joshua said as they ran off following the perp.

"Wait. What happened?" Beat said confused.

"I'll go get help!" Nina said rushing off in the opposite direction.

As Neku and Joshua came closer to the end of the building they could see the perp jump down and run into the basement. They followed them and found themselves in a dark room.

"Where are we?" Neku asked as he and Joshua stood back to back. When the lights flashed on they saw a woman standing in front of them. She had dark blue hair and wore a white uniform with a black skirt and stocking down to her brown shoes. But the most recognizable feature and pure white wings adorned on her back.

"White wings? An angel!?" Neku said surprised.

"No, a fallen angel." Joshua said elaborating, "Look at her wings." Neku took a look and saw her feathers were falling off her wings but growing back as fast as they molted. "That's the mark of a fallen angel." she gave him a smirk. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kage Sobi-sha." "I was hoping to continue the chase but I guess you've got me." she said holding her hands up, "Or do you?" suddenly Neku felt his body tense up.

"What's...happening!?" Neku said startled as he felt something coiled around his body.

"Like my little trick?" Kage said walking around them, "It's a special little skill I know."

"Neku, the wall." Joshua said diverting Neku's attention. When he looked at the wall he saw a thick rope shadow coiled around his shadow.

(She can control shadows!?)

"I thought you two would be tougher than this but it looks like you guys are as boring as the others." Kage said sighing.  
(Others? What others?)

"Oh well guess I better finish you off." she raised her hand and clenched something. When Neku looked at her shadow he could see a cleaver in her hand. "Say goodbye!" before she hit down though something bulleted at her and sent her flying across the room. When the figure got up they could see it was Beat.

"What happened?" Beat said confused, "I was following you two and suddenly you guys looked like you glued your arms to your side." Kaage stood up slightly stunned and looked at Beat with a crazed look in her eyes.

"You brute!" Kaage said in an enraged tone, "How dare you hit a beautiful woman!"

Beat scoffed, "I don't see a beautiful woman here just a hag who's trying to hurt my friends!"

"Hag...?" Neku could feel her mental state of mind snap. She rushed towards Beat with her shadow ax planning to land a blow. Neku jumped forward and kicked her hand sending the ax shadow out of her hand and into the air. Neku turned around positioning himself as the ax shadow came down and cut the coiled shadow of a rope breaking him free.

" Nice job phones!" Beat said turning his attention back to Kage, "Now it's time for you to get BEAT!"

(Ugh... Dammit Beat.)

"You insignificant Worms!" Kage rushed at them again stretching out her hand.

"Beat, watch her shadow, she may be holding something we don't know about!" Neku said sliding to the side

"Got it." Beat replied. Neku looked over to see that her shadow was holding a long blade in her left hand.

"Move right Beat!" Neku shouted as Beat dived right as she plunged the sword into the wall. Neku rushed towards her hitting her with a quick motion causing the pain to feel like a blade had struck her.

"How...did you..." kage looked at him to see a player pin clipped to his jacket, "Of course, she warned us about that." Kage mumbled.

She stood up and extended her molting wings and shifting her right arm forward, Neku felt something hit him and as he looked over he saw she had conjured multiple dagger shadows and send them flying at him. He felt them hit every piece of his body, his arms felt like it was going numb while his torso was an inferno of pain. He raised an absorbing barrier still staggering from the pain. With the pain fading as all the damage was converted to energy for him he looked back to see Beat was hiding behind a water cooling system. (I've got maybe five seconds before the barrier drops and I'm attacked again.) He looked around the room; Joshua was still tied up behind Kage unable to move. 5. (If I could free him he could use the water cooler Beat is hiding behind to bring down Kage.)4.(But I can't get to him as long as Kage is standing there.)3. (I could use a shock wave attack to break the shadow rope but she might block it.) 2. (It could also hurt Joshua.) 1. (The only think she can't block and I can't hurt Joshua is... that's it!) 0. As the barrier dissipated Neku rolled towards the wall and sent a shock wave right next to it.

"You missed me by a mile kid." Kage said laughing.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Neku said smiling. Kage looked at the shock wave as it's shadow passed by Joshua's breaking the ropes.

"What!?" Joshua outstretched his hand pulling the water cooling system out of its pipe and throwing it at Kage knocking her down. As she got up Neku pointed his finger at her and a lightning bolt struck her. She sat up panting heavily covered in chard burns and bruises and gave Neku a scowl.

"I'll get you for this!" Kage said as she slowly faded into the shadows, out of sight.

Neku gave a heavy sigh.

"Smart thinking Neku." Joshua said complimenting him, "I'm surprised how fast you can think on your feet." (Knowing you keeps me on my feet.)

"Anyway thanks Beat." Neku said to Beat, "If you hadn't stepped in we might have been done for… again."

"No problem Phones!" Beat said giving him a thumbs up, "After all you're my friend."

Neku gave him a smile, "Right."

As they walked back up to the museums exhibits they saw Shiki, Eri, Rhyme, and Nina standing around the crashed shuttle head. The police had already gotten there and were questioning them about it. The policeman suddenly rushed over to them.

"Excuse me, did you see what happened here?" He asked.

"Well this per-mph!" Neku's mouth was suddenly covered by Joshua's hand.

"This maniac cut down the safety wires that were holding it in place and ran off. He escaped the building through one of the basement windows." Joshua's said.

"Thanks for the information, well catch this criminal!" The officer walked away writing down the info in a small book.

"What happened?" Eri and Shiki said rushing over worried about Neku's bruises and cuts.

"Nothing, we just fell in some things." Neku said pushing Joshua's hand out of his face and winking at Shiki.

"It doesn't look like you just fell, it looks like you got beat up." Eri said skeptical of his excuse.

"No Eri, I'm sure he just had a small accident." Shiki said backing Neku up.

"If you say so. But I'm still worried." Eri said looking at Neku's cuts with worry in her eyes.

"Eri, they want to ask you a few more questions." Rhyme said calling Eri over

"What happened to you guys?" Shiki asked making sure Eri was out of earshot.

"We had to deal with a fallen angel." Joshua said.

"What's a fallen angel?" Shiki asked confused.

"Like Normal angels they have wings adorned on their backs but the difference between the two are that fallen angel wing molt much faster." Joshua explained, "They were pure angles at one point but lost their rank by doing one of two things. One, by disrupting the order of the world or by killing a human."

"So why are they attacking us?" Beat asked.

"Not so much us as Neku." Joshua said.

"Why me!?" Neku said a little shocked.

"You're a human with very high imagination Neku." Joshua said, "You can use any pin conceived by any reaper or angel, and you stopped the mass hypnosis of all of Shibuya. Right now you're their biggest threat." (Dammit. I thought I was done with all of this once the reapers game ended.)

"They want us to leave so they can keep investigating without any interference." Rhyme said as she, Eri and Nina walked up to them.

"Then let's get going." Joshua said walking away.

As they all walked out of the museum Eri looked over at Nina.

"So besides the shuttle head crashing did you have a fun day?" Nina thought for a moment and smiled at Eri, "I had a great day!" Everyone smiled content with the day.

(But we have to look out for the fallen angels. Otherwise we won't have many happy days after this.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

(Riiiight, I'll remember it next time.) Hanekoma sat at the counter to his café looking over the files he had taken record on.

"… More fallen angels huh?" Hanekoma looked up to see someone enter his café and he quickly swiped the documents off the counter and put them back into the file cabinet under his desk. "Welcome to Kat café. What'll it be?"

"Black coffee with just one grain of sugar." The patron said. He was a large man who was at least a foot taller than Hanekoma and his head almost hit the ceiling.

"Strange order, not many people order it." Hanekoma said brewing the pot, "Then again I've seen another person come in and order the same thing." The man looked at him with a stoic look of indifference but Hanekoma could tell he was interested in the information. "She looked pretty beat up and kept cursing under her breath as she drank, something about… Neku Sakuraba." The man was now staring daggers at Hanekoma, "Then again I'd be pretty pissed to. Although losing to that kid isn't impossible, he was chosen as the proxy for the fate of Shibuya." The man slammed his fist onto to marble counter leaving a small crack.

"Where is he?" The man said straining to keep his face from showing any emotion. Hanekoma leaned in and stared at the man with that same sly smile on his face.

"And here I thought we were making small talk while your coffee was being made." The man looked down to see a small cup of coffee with a stir stick in the cup, "Know if you do not have any more business I must ask you to pay and leave." The man picked up his cup and walked out of the café. As he left he looked back Hanekoma and squinted at him before leaving, "Whatever is happening-" Hanekoma pulled out the file he had looked at before and opened the floorboard under his feet putting the file in that opening, "Looks like phones has some role to play whether he wanted to or not."

It had gotten to the point in October where everyone was preparing for Halloween. Every class was working on a Halloween party theme. As Neku's class was coming up with ideas he just stared out the window absentmindedly rolling his pen along his desk.

"Neku." He looked over to see Eri, Joshua and Beat trying to get his attention, "What do you think we should do for a Halloween theme?" Eri asked.

"I don't care." Neku replied looking back out the window.

"Hey! Don't just ignore us!" Beat yelled prompting Neku to turn back.

"Come on, no one else has come up with anything good yet." Eri said pointing at the board. It had three themes presented. One for diseases of death, one for deadly animals, and the worst one of all was one that was a non-haunted house. (These ideas are literally the worst I've heard of.)

"Why do you need me to come up with one?" Neku asked.

"Come on Neku there must be some idea in that twisted little mind of yours." Joshua said with a smile.

"If anyone's mind is twisted it would be yours." Neku said to Joshua.

"How very cold, but they rejected my idea." Joshua said with a small frown.

"He suggested we make it a closed room and tell them the only way out is if one of them kills everyone else." Beat explained glancing occasionally at Joshua.

"That's downright psychotic!" Neku yelled a little shocked at the idea.

"No one else came up with any thing good." Joshua said crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll help." Neku said giving up. Neku thought for a minute and remembered everything that had scared him ever. (There was that time I had that homework due and when Konoshi looked at me with that evil glint in her eye that meant she could punish me.) Then it struck Neku. (Everyone in school is terrified of her… but how to work that around to a haunted theme.) Then it struck him, "We'll do a Halloween party." Everyone looked at him baffled at the idea he presented, it was so plain and uninspiring.

"And I expected more out of you Neku." Joshua said shaking his head.

"That's weak sauce man!" Beat yelled.

"Hear me out, I've got a plan." Neku said as everyone huddled around him.

**Halloween Party Night**

The room was well decorated to give it that Halloween vibe with pumpkin flavored drinks and the dark lighting. The party was in full swing with everyone showing up wondering what the horror value was. Eri, Shiki, Nina and Rhyme stood to the side looking around for the boys. Eri was wearing a witches costume with a pointed hat and a black dress with a short skirt, Rhyme was wearing a pink weasel outfit that was fuzzy to the touch, Nina was wearing a simple angel costume with white wings and a halo, and Shiki was wearing a full body Mr. Mew costume.

"Where are they?" Eri asked tapping her foot impatiently, "They should have been back by now!"

"Where did they go?" Shiki asked fumbling to pick up her drink with her cat paws.

"This isn't very scary, just fun." Nina said enjoying the fun vibe in the room.

"I will give them props on choosing Creature Feature as the music to use for the party." Rhyme said listening to the song about the mad bone sawing doctor.

"This has gone on too long!" Eri said pouting. She pulled out a small walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button, "Where the hell are you guys!?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble."

**In the teachers' lounge**

Konoshi sat at the table flipping through a magazine. Meanwhile Neku was hunkered in the supply closet in the room. Suddenly he heard the walkie-talkie.

"Where the hell are you!?" Eri whispered from the other end of the device.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Neku responded, "She came back early and now I'm stuck in the closet!"

"Oh, Neku I never knew, well I still accept you." Joshua said from the device.

"Now is not the time for your special brand of assery Joshua!" Neku said irritated, "Where are you?"

"Standing guard at the door." Joshua replied.

"Well get her out of here!" Neku demanded in a pissed of tone.

"Oh my, are you scared to get caught Neku?" Joshua said chuckling.

"Yo, were both scared man!" Beat voice said from the walkie-talkie.

"Beat, where are you?" Eri asked.

"Trapped in the empty cupboard under the sink." Beat replied. Neku looked over and saw Konoshi look around quizzically before she looked over at the closet. Neku felt his body tighten and shudder in fear when she looked over.

"Joshua, hurry." Neku said as he looked at Konoshi stand up still looking at the closet.

"Now Neku it's Halloween let me have some fun." Joshua said with, what Neku could only imagine, a sly smirk, "5…" She began to approach the closet, "4…" she came closer. Neku felt himself shake all over, "3…" she stopped directly in front of the door, "2…" Neku heard her put her hand around the door knob; by this point Neku was holding his breath, "1…" He saw the door handle on his side turn slowly, "…0" Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Konoshi turned around stunned and headed to the main door, "Sorry to bother you but Minamimoto wanted to see you for a moment." Neku heard Joshua's voice and gave a sigh of relief.

"What does he want now?" Neku heard as her footsteps grew quieter. Neku stepped out of the closet and Beat rolled out from the cupboard and stood up. Joshua strolled in with a smug expression and looked at both of them.

"Shall we?" Joshua said ushering them to the fridge. (I'm going to throttle him.) They approached the employee fridge and looked in to see a bowl of absolute shadow ramen sitting there, perfectly preserved, waiting to be heated and eaten. For the past few weeks Neku had seen Konoshi order this from the shadow ramen shop and walk away with a more than satisfied smile. (If this were to go missing she would go ballistic.)

"Before we do this, we must all agree that once this is over we never speak of it to anyone, because if we do and she finds out, we WILL die." Neku explained and Beat and Joshua nodded as they grabbed the bowl of noodles.

**Back at the party**

"So what did Neku and the guys plan?" Shiki asked as Eri put the walkie-talkie away.

"They wouldn't tell us the whole plan, all they said was that there was going to be a surprising ending." Eri explained. Suddenly Neku and Beat burst through the door and set an empty bowl in the middle of the floor, confusing everyone in the room. Joshua walked over to the girls as Neku and Beat finished placing the bowl and came over to the girls.

"Why did you guys put a bowl in the middle of the room?" Nina asked worried about what they had done."

"This doesn't look good." Rhyme said backing up. Neku looked at Rhyme's costume and started to chuckle.

"Don't you dare phones!" Beat yelled.

"Sorry, it's just…ironic." Neku said repressing a laugh.

"Yeah she chose that costume." Beat said looking at the floor.

"Speaking of costumes-" Neku said looking at Joshua who was sporting little deamon horns and wings, "Why?"

"Because I'm devilishly charming." Joshua said with a coy grin. (…ugh…)

"I like your costume Neku." Nina said with her innocent smile. He was wearing a basic vampire costume with a velvet cape and a pair of fangs, "It's…um, very you."

"Very me?" Neku said confused.

"Can't see it Neku, how sad." Joshua said playfully.

"Bite me." Neku replied.

"Wouldn't that be your job?" Joshua rebutted. (…Dammit.)

"Hah! I stump all of you." Beat said triumphantly.

"Beat what are you supposed to be?" Shiki asked. When everyone looked at him they couldn't see a thing different about him.

"Isn't it clear, I'm that famous American skateboarder Tony Hawk!" Beat explained.

"…" A silence filled the group.

"What?" Beat asked confused.

"Beat…nothing about looks different." Rhyme finally said.

"What?! But I dressed like him!" Beat said trying to defend himself.

"I don't think it counts when you dress like him every day." Neku said.

"But I don't!" Beat said panicking.

"Sorry Beat but you do." Rhyme said with a sympathetic look.

"That bites yo." Beat said hanging his head in shame.

"Shhhh." Joshua said grabbing the groups attention, "The main event is about to start."

Suddenly Konoshi burst through the door with a cross look on her face that made everyone stop talking, moving and even made the playlist stop playing. She strut forward and looked down to see the empty bowl that once held her ramen. She picked it up and started to shake.

"WHO…" the bowl she held began to crack in her grip, "WHO DARED TO TOUCH MY ABSOLUTE SHADOW RAMEN!" when she turned around to face the students the face she made caused everybody to pale and shiver. Suddenly everyone screamed and ran out of any exit of the room they could fine.

When they got outside Neku and the gang was sitting at the entrance to the school, Eri punched Neku in the arm.

"Never do that again! I think I just lost a few years off my life." Eri said shuddering at the thought."

"I have to say Neku that topped even my idea." Joshua said trying to look composed but was slightly shaking.

"It even scared pretty boy! That was awesome phones!" Beat said excited, "I haven't been scared like that in forever!" Neku blushed a little at the compliments he was receiving. (This was fun.)

"Aren't you worried that Konoshi will figure out you put this all together?" Shiki asked shuddering from the recent fright.

"If she figures out it was you, you WILL die." Rhyme said hiding behind Beat.

"That's why she will never find out." Neku said confidently.

"I'm not so sure about that." Nina said pointing a shaky finger behind Neku. He turned around to see the woman in question standing behind him with a demonic smile.

"So it was you." Konoshi said grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him back into the school.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Neku screamed as he was dragged away.

"Nice knowing you Neku." Joshua said waving a white handkerchief in solidarity.

"SCREW YOU JOSHUA!" Neku yelled before the school doors closed behind him.

"You don't know what is waiting for you." Konoshi said as she dragged Neku through the halls, "I have so many punishments waiting for you."

"This is child abuse!" Neku yelled.

"Oh silly boy, I know ways around that, no law against mental torture." Konoshi said with a giggle. Suddenly one of the classroom doors flew off its hinges startling both of them. Suddenly a large stoic man stomped through the opening and looked down at Neku. Konoshi fell backwards shaking.

"Neku Sakuraba. This is your end." The man suddenly brought his fist back and launched a punch directly at Neku and only one thought ran though his head. (What's happening!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Now! Pants! Off!) Neku rolled back avoiding the punch launched by this behemoth. He reached for his side pocket and pulled out his player pin from Joshua. (Hopefully this works.) When Neku reached for his pocket he pulled out a set of pins. It was his Tin-Pin set. (What!? Where's my black planet set?) Neku looked over to see the man rush towards him. He dashed around him as he slammed into a wall.

"They were right about you-" The man began standing up, "You're very agile. But that won't stop me!" He raised his hands and wings sprouted from his back. (Crap! Another fallen angel. My pin set won't work here.) Suddenly the giant rushed at him knocking him backwards down the hall. When he stood up he looked around and saw he was next to Konoshi's classroom. (There've got to be some confinscated pins in her desk drawers.) Neku opend the door and locked it behind him as he rummaged through Konoshi's desk. (No…no…no dammit!) Neku loud thunderous footsteps reach the door. (There! Finnaly. Not the best set but it will have to do!) The door flew off its hinges as the man stomped into the room.

"You can't run from me!" He bellowed

"I don't plan to!" Neku placed the 6 best pins he had on his jacket and stood ready for him. He threw a punch and Neku shot a force round at his face blinding him. Neku sent a punch at his core sending him backwards, then he shot three icicles from the ground at him sending him into the ceiling and back to the ground, "Had enough yet?"

"Maybe you can take me on my own, but what about two of me?" Suddenly he phased out and when he phased in there were two of him standing there.

"What!?"

"I also have more room to fight than you do." He phased out and phased back in behind Neku catching him off guard and as he flew forward the other man punched him into the floor. (Dammit! I can't take them.) He looked up to see this man heckling over him before he balled his hand into a fist, "Let it be known that Daburu Chikara destroyed Neku Sakuraba permanently!" As he brought his fist down Neku shut his eyes tight waiting for it to hit.

"Neku!" Suddenly Daburu was hit in the back of the head stopping his motion. Neku quickly slid out form attacking range and saw on the other end of Daburu was Shiki (Shiki!?) and a moving Mr. Mew. Suddenly the second Daburu phased in behind Shiki and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let go!" Shiki screamed struggling against his tight grip. Neku shot forward at Dabutwo knocking Shiki out of his hands. Neku grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Come on, we have to run!"

They ran until they reached the gym. Stopping in the middle, they caught their breaths.

"So…why are you… here?" Neku asked in the middle of panting like a dog.

"I… came to help." Shiki replied catching her breath and standing up, "Joshua gave me this after the concert attack." Neku looked in her hand to see a player pin, "At first I didn't know what it did in this ground but when I put it on Mr. Mew popped to life out of my bag."

"Why were you carrying Mr. Mew around?"

"Joshua said I should keep him close by so I've been carrying him around everywhere I go." (Did Joshua anticipate all of this?) (Or… is this his doing?) (No! Can't think like that, not about my partners!)

"Anyway, Why did you come back into the school?"

"Well when she grabbed you I saw this fall out of your loose pockets, seriously Neku you need to keep an eye on your stuff." When Neku looked he saw she had his black planet pin set.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I left it at home."

"Hey are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am but what do you want me to do? My pockets aren't loose. I don't know how it fell ou-" Neku put his hand in his pocket and felt it go through a hole. (That would explain that.)

"Is there a hole in your pocket? That's it hand 'em over."

"This is neither the time nor the place!" Suddenly the gym doors opened up and both Daburus came through the door, "Come on Shiki! Let's show them what we've got!"

"Right!"

The Daburus rushed at both of them when Neku moved in front of Shiki and shot powerful force rounds at them slamming them against the far wall. When they stood up they separated to different ends of the gym. They pulled each of the psyche users over to them separating Neku and Shiki into separate battles. Dabutwo pounded his hands on the ground causing the ground around Shiki to shake causing her to stumble and fall. He saw his opportunity and jumped up and pushed his fist down on Shiki but before it hit a black blur struck at his face scratching it making him fall to the ground with a thud. As he stood back up he saw Shiki push her hand forward as Mr. Mew flew at him and then suddenly there were five of those cats coming at him swarming him and knocking him out.

Neku watched as Daburu phased in and out moving around and when he came in for an attack Neku put up a dark barrier stopping him as it sucked his energy away. Neku then shot a large icicle into him sending him soaring. As he flew Neku shot force round after force round into him and to finish his combo Neku hit him with pyrokenisis when he came close to the ground.

"You can't beat me! My strength and teamwork can't lose!" Daburu was screaming in frustration as his doppelganger was thrown at him and Neku pulled out one more pin as he a Shiki re-grouped (This should end it!) He and Shiki clutched the pin in each other's hand as it glowed.

"Neku, come on!"

"Righ behind you!" They jumped into the air and two much bigger Mr. Mews materialized under them. They charged at Daburu and his clone and rammed into him knocking them out of the gym.

"This isn't over; you may think you've won. But I'll be back to kill both of you!" With that he dismissed his clone and flew off into the pitch black night.

Neku and Shiki gave an exasperated sigh as they sat down in what remained of the gym. They looked at each other and after a few seconds started to laugh.

"It's weird to see how well we fight after we haven't had to do it in months." Neku said with a smile.

"I know! And I don't think we've been that in sync since the fight with Higashizawa." Shiki replied. They looked around at how much had been destroyed in the fight.

"We cause more damage in those fights than I thought."

"Yeah, it's no wonder players don't affect the real world in the UG, they'd destroy it."

"Exactly why I prefer the UG in moments of combat." They looked over to see Joshua standing there with a slight frown, "I know it was a fallen angel but couldn't you two have done less damage?" Neku and Shiki chuckled in humor, "Well I'd better get to work on repairs and memory wipes, Neku we'll talk about this later." As he started repairs Neku and Shiki left the school area and headed home.

"Why are they after you Neku?"

"I don't know, but that isn't the first attack on my life."

"You should be careful, also you shouldn't walk around with holes in your pocket." Shiki suddenly stopped causing Neku to stop, "Now hand over your pants, now!"

"What are you smoking!? I'm not giving you my pants in the middle of the street!"

"You can either hand them over, or I can take them by force, your choice." Suddenly Neku looked down to see Mr. Mew's eyes glow red. (Oh crap!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Welcome to my kitchen!) Neku entered the cafeteria to see Higashizawa taking the food off of the counters and throwing it onto the floor in an angry rage. (What the hell!?)

"Higashizawa what are you doing?" Neku asked and the cafeteria chef looked over at him with a crazy look I his eye. He approached Neku stomping the ground, he picked up Neku by his collar and look him dead in the eyes. As Neku looked back he could see rage burning deep inside of his eyes. (I might die today.)

"What…did…you…DO?!" Higashizawa asked in a dulcet rage.

"What do you mean?" Neku asked confused.

"After the Halloween party I went to the greenhouse on school grounds to see that all my vegetables were destroyed and I know you had something to do with it!"

"How do you know it was me!?"

"It's always you and that Shiki girl! You and your friends have been at every problem in Shibuya so you must have done this!" Neku thought back to what it could have been and remembered the fight against Daburu Chikara at the school that night and the destruction of most of the building. (His greenhouse must have been destroyed in the battle. Oh crap!)

"Even if it was us what do you want from me?" Higashizawa dropped him and gave him a pink pretention slip, "Detention!"

"That's right, for the next few weeks you will help me re-grow all of the crops and plants you destroyed."

"That's insane!"

"You know, those crops are the only reason this cafeteria food even tastes good. Without them you're back to mystery meat!" (No! Not mystery meat. I'm pretty sure it's not even meat!)

"Fine, I'll do it. Anything but mystery meat." Neku shivered at the thought and left the lunch room quickly. Neku made it to the lunch table and sat down with a sigh.

"Something wrong Neku?" Joshua asked. (You!)

"Why didn't you fix the crops in the green house after last night!?" Neku yelled at Joshua.

"What happened last night?" Neku looked over to see Eri had asked the question and panicked.

"We..umm…well-"

"What Neku means is that me and him found the green house on campus and ended up contaminating the crops with…fruit flies." Shiki said hastily.

"It's fall, there were still fruit flies left?" Eri questioned.

"Apparently, hehehe…" Shiki laughed awkwardly and Eri just shrugged.

"Thanks for that." Neku whispered into Shiki's ear.

"Just be more careful, she's been everywhere recently." Shiki whispered back. Eri gave them a glare and they both smiled nervously, "Eri, Nina, why don't we go to the bathroom?"

"Okay, let's go!" Eri replied and she, Nina and Shiki left the cafeteria.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom in pairs?" Beat asked confused.

"Some question we don't ask Beat." Joshua replied, "And as for your question Neku I don't think I could have re-grown crops even with my powers." Neku slumped down into his seat and groaned.

"Now I'm stuck doing gardening after school for the next month until his crops are harvestable."

"Gardening?" Neku jumped to see Eri, Shiki and Nina behind him. (How does she do that!?) "I've always wanted to try gardening! Can we join?" (You want to HAVE detention?)

"I don't know, it seems-"

"Sound delightful." Neku jumped to see Higashizawa standing to his left. (Is everybody in my blind spot today!?) "It's appropriate considering I'm giving all of you this detention." He tossed a pink slip at everyone causing them to have mixed reaction.

"Yo, you can't just give detention for notin lunch lady!" Beat yelled.

"Call me lunch lady again and I might just extend that sentence!" (He's treating it like jail.)

"This'll be interesting. I don't think I've ever even taken care of a plant before." Joshua said snickering. (I don't like that look in your eye.)

"I don't have the strength for this! I can barely hold my chemistry books!" Nina said panicking.

"Well I'm excited, let's garden it up!" Eri said excited.

"I'm in hell." Neku said sulking.

**After School**

Neku and the gang approached the green house to see Higashizawa in a garden apron. (Don't…laugh…Neku…DON'T…LAUGH!)

"Good, you're all here! Now put on an apron and grab a gardening tool." Neku looked at the green house to see it was actually pretty big. Its size was akin to an actual house. He quickly picked up an apron and shovels and entered the green actual house to see the inside was riddled with dead crops and burned vegetables. (We really did a number to this place didn't we; I don't even remember burning anything that could have fallen on this place.) "Now, we'll spend today removing all the destroyed crops and putting them in this compost bin. (All of them!?) The place was big and there were a LOT of crops.

"Let's get started!" Eri said with fire in her eyes; Neku sighed and everyone began to work. An hour passed and they had managed to remove about a third of the crops. Neku wiped the sweat of his brow and looked around. Eri was digging out crop after crop humming a tune as she worked while Shiki carefully pulled out the smaller plants clipping the roots so they wouldn't grow back. Beat and Rhyme were working on picking up the crops removed at putting them into the compost bin while Joshua was pulling crops out without even trying, when Neku looked closer he saw every time Joshua grabbed a crop it would glow a light blue. (Cheater.) When he looked over at Nina he saw she was still having trouble with her first pull. It was still rooted in the dirt; Neku walked over to help her and she fell backwards into him.

"Careful." Neku said and Nina stood back up dusting herself off, "Are you having a bit of trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly good with my strength. I'm a thinker." Nina said chuckling; Neku moved over to the table and grabbed a pair of clipping sheers handing them to Nina.

"Try those, you should have an easier time with these."

"Thanks, you know Neku…you're a good friend."

"Oh no I'm more of a loner, people just kind of…flock towards me."

"That's not true, I mean, you talked to me first in science class and you helped me at the 777 concert, and even now you're looking out for me. You're like a big brother!" Neku blushed deeply at her comment and looked away embarrassed.

"I…It's nothing…I'm going to get back to pulling crops." Neku walked away nervously and went back to work, although every time he looked over at Eri he could have sworn she had a malicious aura surrounding her. (Keep your distance Neku.)

After a few hours the sun was setting and the greenhouse was cleared of all dead plant life. The group of teens gave a heavy sigh of exhaustion as they rubbed their sore hands and elbows from pulling crops.

"Now that the land is cleared we now have to till and plant the seeds." Higashizawa handed out hoes and bags of various vegetable seeds. The group groaned in pain.

"I can't keep going. My hands are to blistered to do anymore work." Nina said flexing her hands in and out.

"This is too much farming for me to take in one day." Eri said slumping down.

"This has got to be child abuse." Neku said angrily.

"Even I have to throw in the towel on this one." Joshua said rubbing his sore but somehow spotless hands.

"My arms…can't move." Rhyme said waving her limp arms from side to side.

"Can't we run?" Beat asked sitting down in exhaustion.

"No, Higashizawa has the key." Shiki said propping her hoe to the ground. Everyone gave a heavy sigh picking up their tools and seeds. (Let's just get this over with.) Neku, Beat and Joshua tilled the fields while Shiki, Eri, Rhyme and Nina dug at the tilled ground to plant seeds. The ground was actually easy to till as it was still fresh from the recent crops. Neku could tell this land was obviously taken care of very well. (Higashizawa cares about his final product a lot.) After they finished planting they watered the ground and looked at the final product of their work for the day, it was pretty good despite the fact that these kids had never done any farming before.

"I have to admit that this is a job well done for the day." Higashizawa said nodding his head at the teens work. They all gave a cheer and chattered in good spirits. (Finally, we can go home!) "And we'll get even more work done tomorrow." The group went silent and felt their world stop in despair. (I forgot…this detention is for a month.) "See you guys tomorrow." As he left the group Beat slumped to the ground in defeat.

"I can't do this again! I'm not meant to work in this environment!" Nina said panicking.

"I never want to farm again; I think I broke…all my nails." Eri said holding out her hand to check her nails.

"I refuse to break anything over your screw up Neku." Joshua said scowling. Neku looked at Joshua to notice he looked like he didn't even work today.

"I don't want to hear that from you when you don't even have a scratch on you!" Neku yelled at Joshua.

"This is going to be the longest month of my life." Shiki said slumping down.

"You can say that again." Rhyme said looking over at Beat, he was unconscious, "…Anyone mind helping me drag Beat home?"


	12. Chapter 12

(TIN-PIN SLAM!) Neku stood across the table from Shooter with his pins in hand; they stood silently looking at each other trying to anticipate each other's first move and first pin.

"Alright Shooter this is where you lose." Neku said with a smirk; he was more confident this time around, he had always lost to Shooter in the past; tournaments, friendly competition and even on Shooter's sick day Neku couldn't catch a break. (I won't lose this time. I have a tactic to take on his Red Kaiser! There's no way he's catching me with that glorified toy this time!)

"Give it your best shot Neku!" Shooter replied, "But my TIN-PIN spirit soars HIGH!" (Too loud.)

"Then let's go!"

"SLAM ON!" Neku shot his Shockwave pin as Shooter shot his pin from Red Kaiser; with perfect timing Neku activated Dive bomber launching into the air before Shooter had a chance to knock him out of the ring. (You're mine now!) Neku launched down on top of Shooter's pin and looked over to see a wide smile on his face, "I knew you would do that." (What!?) Instantly Shooter activated stinger as Neku's pin fell onto his pin stunning it. (No!) Neku's pin was knocked out of the ring and Neku activated his one helping hand and pushed into Shooter's pin, Shooter activated a Dive Bomber move and shot down quickly. Without enough time to activate a whammy Neku slid out of the way and as Shooter shot down into an empty space Neku activated sledgehammer hitting Shooter's pin stunning it. (Now's my chance!) Knocking into Shooter's pin it soared off the edge but Shooter activated his helping hand stopping his pin from falling.

"This has been an intense first pin bout Shooter." Neku said chuckling and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah but you can't last forever. I know your pin doesn't have any more helping hand whammies which means the next push will leave you short a pin." Shooter replied looking confident.

"Good thing I have more up my sleeve than just that." Neku replied looking serious. (This game is far from over!)

**Meanwhile**

Shiki and Eri sat in Shiki's apartment as Shiki sewed together their new piece of clothing.

"Done." Shiki said holding the piece up proudly to Eri who looked over it and nodded.

"Perfect!" Eri said looking in the mirror as she held the clothing article over her body, "Hmmm…do you think it's a bit too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is it too colorful? I feel like it stands out too much and can't be paired with much else." Shiki looked over the design and had to admit that it felt like something a magical girl anime character would wear.

"…Maybe if we used more neutral colors."

"Well I don't know much about neutral colors sadly." Eri said with a sigh, "What about you Shiki?"

"Oh…well I can sew but…I don't know much about color coordination." Shiki said shyly.

"Hmmm…who do we know that can help with bland colors?" Eri said thinking out loud as she paced around Shiki's room, "…Beat?"

"Gangster, loud colors." Shiki said enlightening the situation.

"Right…Rhyme?"

"Nice but…I don't think she gets color composition."

"Oh right, she thought Joshua would look good in Mus Rattus gear and now that I've said his name Joshua?"

"He's has a simplicity to his style but…I don't think he can create a style from scratch…besides I don't think I can handle his double edged conversation."

"Yeah…there's always a hint of something more behind what he says that makes me feel confused…I can understand why Neku gets angry with him." They both had a look of realization on their faces instantly, "Neku! Dark and neutral colors are his main look!"

"I still which I could get him into something with brighter colors." Shiki said in deep thought, "Maybe something in a pink?"

"And a nice white pattern…ahh, he would look so cute." Eri said getting a bit excited.

"Maybe we could get him to help us in sizing and get him into wearing it!" Shiki said getting equally excited.

"I like the way your brain works Shiki."

**Elsewhere**

Suddenly Neku felt a cold chill up his spine as he battled Shooter. (What the hell was that?)

"Something wrong Neku?" Shooter asked.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling that my style and reputation are in jeopardy."

"So you know I'm here." (Gah!) Neku jumped slightly as Joshua was suddenly next to him with a camera in hand, "Here I thought I could get some candid shots."

"Do you have nothing better to do then ruin my life!?"

"Why Neku I'm not out to ruin your life. I just want to make an honest living." (As a stalker!?)

"You know everyone hates paparazzi right?"

"And yet they make great money." (And get beat up in the back of alleys…but knowing Joshua he's safe from that…damn it.)

"So you're out to ruin my style?"

"No just your reputation." Joshua replied as he cleaned his camera, "I'm guessing someone else is after your style."

"As long as it's not you I'm safe."

"Hmhmhm…we'll see about that." (…Creepy.)

"Sorry about that Shooter let's keep playing."

"Right! We're tied at the moment but let's see you handle this!"

"I don't fall for moves like that Shooter!" (Time to show my stuff!)

**Back to Shiki and Eri**

They decided to check Neku's house and climbed up to the Sakuraba's floor and gave a knock on apartment 412; when it opened Neku's mother was standing at the doorway with a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, we're Shiki and Eri, two of Neku-" Shiki began and then Neku's mom gave a look of joyful surprise.

"Oh! I've heard all about you two from Neku. He tells me about you guys whenever he gets home."

"R-Really?" Shiki asked turning slightly red and Eri did the same as she twirled her hair in her finger shyly.

"Please come in. I'm sure Neku will be home later so if you wait here you'll see him."

"W-Well we wouldn't like to impose on-"

"You know I just found Neku's baby album if you would like to see it."

"We would LOVE to spend some time with Neku's wonderful mother!" Eri said covering Shiki's mouth, "If you don't mind I would like to see his room as well if that's okay."

"Of course, I'm sure Neku wouldn't mind."

**Back to Neku**

Another chill went down Neku's spine making him flail slightly.

"Geez Neku! What happened?" Shooter asked as Neku had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know…it feels like someone just walked through my body suddenly…and now has all my personal secrets in their palm." (Twice in one day…I don't like how the odds are against me right now.) "Let's just finish up!" It was down to both their last pins and they both were out of whammies to use against each other.

"It's been an honorable match Neku. Now SHOW ME YOUR TIN-PIN SPIRIT!" (Toooooo loud!) Neku shot his cure drink pin at Shooter's Tin Pin Golem. (I've gone against this pin before but this time I'm fighting someone with skill which means he can use this pin in a whole different fashion…and it was Shooter…this wasn't going to be easy!)

"Time!" (What!?)

"What!?" Neku said looking at Joshua who called it.

"The time limit for the match is over, so count up your points to determine the victor."

"You couldn't let us just finish our last pin struggle?"

"You have to observe the rules or you'll never be a good person Neku." (That coming from the boy who can bend the laws of everything to his whim.)

"WHOAH!" Shooter yelled startling Neku, "It's a tie!" He showed Neku the score sheet and their points were equal meaning neither of them won or lost.

"Wow! I actually tied this time!"

"You're definitely a worthy rival Neku! You truly have TIN-PIN SPIRIT!" (…Ow…)

"If that's the case then I'll be sure to show you what I've got at the upcoming Tin-Pin tournament!" Neku replied with a confident smirk.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the finals!" Shooter said shaking Neku's hand. (And I'll be there to swoop in and steal that title from you!) Neku stepped outside to see the sun beginning to set in the distance.

"I came here at four and started fighting Shooter at four thirty. How long was that match?"

"Three hours, in all honesty you broke the time limit a few hours ago." Joshua said.

"And you decided to end it at our last pin!?" Neku said grabbing Joshua by the collar.

"It gave you a tie so you should be happy." Neku stepped away with a sigh. (It's like having victory stolen by a mad man…damn it that's not a simile…it's the truth.)

"I'm going home then."

"Mind if I come with you."

"No, you aren't allowed anywhere near my house ever."

"How cold. Well I've been there before anyway."

"What!?"

"See you later Neku." With a wave Joshua walked away leaving Neku to feel like he's being watched by Joshua wherever he went. (Good to know I can never sleep again.)

"Guess I'll head home then."

Neku turned the key to his house and opened the door to see his mother sitting on the couch with an old album; she was flipping through different pages of Neku's childhood with a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Neku asked looking over her shoulder.

"I found this album in an old box…look at you." She said pointing to a picture of Neku when he was five; flipping the page it came to a family picture of Neku with his mother and father.

"Dad…it's been a few years." Neku looked over to see his mother with a sad look on her face; Neku put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Every time I look at you I see so much of your father in you." Neku pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comforting her, "I'm so proud of you Neku."

"Thanks mom…I'm going to head to bed." Neku walked down the hall and turned the handle of his door opening it. (WHAT THE HECK!?) Sitting on his bed were Shiki and Eri who were both looking through different items of Neku's; Eri was searching through Neku's CDs while Shiki looked through his collection of manga, "Shiki!? Eri!?" As Neku exclaimed their names they looked up at him with a smile.

"Neku! We've been waiting for you here." Eri said putting the CDs down but holding on to one, "Also I didn't know you listened to Prince." Grabbing it from her hand Neku looked at it with a slight pink to his cheeks.

"He has…some okay songs…wait, how long have you two been here?"

"Since about…five." (They've been here for two hours!?)

"Neku! You've read Clannad!" Shiki said with a gasp and the both looked at him as he turned red.

"…It was a beautiful and sad story." Neku replied looking away, "Now why are you two here?"

"We wanted your help with adding some neutral colors to a piece so we can wear it with a variety of clothing." Eri explained and Neku sighed.

"If you wanted that why didn't you call me?"

"We tried but you weren't picking up." Shiki said and Neku checked his phone to see it was on silent. (I didn't put it on silent. How did- JOSHUA!)

"Whatever. Anyway, it's getting late so how about we save the recolor for tomorrow." They both gave a nod and a yawn.

"I guess we'll save it for later then…thanks for the hospitality Ms. Sakuraba."

"It was my pleasure girls, come back any time." Neku's mother said waving to them. (Let it be never again please.) Shiki and Eri left the apartment as Neku gave a heavy sigh, "Would you like something to eat before bed Neku?" Neku gave a nod and she pointed to the table where a glass of milk and a sandwich were placed, "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks mom." Neku sat down and began eating the sandwich slowly and taking a long drink of milk.

"So Neku…which one of those girls is your girlfriend?" Neku suddenly coughed his milk hearing his mother's question. (Today definitely didn't go my way and this is the rotten cherry on top.)

**First off I would like to thank those who have kept with this story for the year or longer it's been inactive. As much as I loved to write this story I hit a terrible bout of writers block and had trouble on how to proceed. I will try my best in order to continue the adventures of Neku and his friends but it will not be updated as frequently as some of my other stories. I will do my best to continue and I would like to thank those who have stood by this long; thank you very much for continuing to read my stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

(SLAM-ON!) The gang stood in front of the Molco building as Neku and Shooter signed up for the yearly Tin-Pin tournament; Neku finished sign up and gave Shooter a confident grin.

"This is my year Shooter!" Neku said and shooter gave a wide grin.

"We'll see about that Neku. I'm not willing to give up the title yet!" Shooter replied. (Hope you had your fun with the title because it's mine!) Neku backed away and moved over to the others; Shiki and Eri were chattering about something that Neku couldn't hear while Rhyme, Nina and Joshua were playing a phone game all the while Beat was messing around with his skateboard.

"Neku!" Beat jumped off his skateboard grabbing it in the air, "You all signed up."

"Yep, I'm ready to school the competition." Neku gripped his fist psyched to get started as Joshua chuckled. (What has he got now?)

"Yes, I'm sure those grade schoolers can't stand up to you." (Damn it, every time.)

"Don't listen to him Neku." Shiki said as she and Eri pulled out small flags with Neku's name on them, "We'll be cheering you on all the way." She waved the flag in an encouraging fashion making Neku smile.

"On another matter-" Neku began looking at Beat, "Why are you working on skateboard tricks Beat?"

"Why not?" Beat replied excitedly, "For all you know I could become the next skateboarding legend!" (…I can't see it.)

"I thought you were becoming a skateboarder for…'other reasons'."

"What do you mean?" (Come on Beat, pick up the hint or a brain!)

"Beat, 'OTHER REASONS'!"

"…Oh! Right!" (Finally.) "Well after what happened I still had mad skills on a board so I decided to roll with it!" (…That is possibly the worst reason to dedicate your life to a skill. Knowing him though he'll probably make it work…or go down burning.) "Now you gotta focus man! There's some stiff competition in there!" Neku looked around seeing some odd characters were around the area; while it was mostly school kids and middle schoolers there were a few out of place people. There was a very colorfully dressed girl with a wide smile and short bleach blonde hair who looked more at home in a dance club then literally anywhere else and next to her was an exact opposite copy, she was dressed completely in black and had long black hair that covered her left eye on her low sullen face which seemed to have a permanent frown. Next to Shooter was Yammer who was busy tweaking with his pins and Neku looked at the sign up booth to see a woman with short pink hair signing her name up. (Wait…is that…no way!)

"Yashiro!?" Neku said surprised and she turned around scowling at him.

"You!? What are you doing here!?" She asked sounding pissed off by his appearance.

"I'm here to become Tin-Pin king." Neku replied and she laughed.

"Well I'm here to dethrone the king and become the new queen!"

"I never took you to care about Tin-Pin…or anything besides work."

"Well I'll have you know that I have hobbies." (Not this…please not this.)

"Neku who's this?" Eri asked, "I didn't know you knew any older women…how nice!" (Woah! What's this malicious aura!?)

"This is Uzuki Yashiro…I know her from a summer job." Neku said feeling sweat build up on his neck as he lied, "I…almost ended up getting her fired." Yashiro scoffed.

"Yeah, 'fired'. Him and Joshua are the reason I can never get a promotion!"

"Come on Yashiro." Joshua said intervening, "You turned down the promotion all on your own."

"Quiet pretty boy!" As she screamed someone put a hand on her shoulder as he twirled a lollipop in his other hand.

"Now Uzuki we talked about this." (Kariya!?)

"I know Koki. These children just tick me off!"

"We came here to relax, now relax." She took a deep breath standing up straight.

"Alright, I'm fine now." She stepped back and Kariya stepped forward.

"Good to see you kids are still kicking. How's life been?"

"Pretty good, a bit more hectic than I'd like." Neku answered.

"So I've heard, hey pretty boy could I get a moment with you?" Joshua nodded and grabbed Neku's arm.

"Come on Neku, this is important."

Kariya moved over to a concealed alleyway and looked around making sure no one was listening.

"Alright so I looked in on where all the reapers are going."

"And?"

"And they aren't going anywhere…they're being promoted."

"Promoted?" Neku asked.

"Not by me that's for sure." Joshua said crossing his arms, "Someone thinks they can take my job."

"Odds are that's what they want." Kariya added, "Although I'm guessing their promotion isn't without its hiccups."

"You mean the pins?" Neku asked.

"Precisely." He pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the anti-player pin, "Reapers can't touch this thing without being controlled." He tossed it to Joshua who caught it and examined it.

"So who's been handing these pins out?"

"Other reapers."

"Other reapers?"

"It's been a very secretive operation. Every reaper recruited then recruits other reapers until there are none left."

"And there covering it as a promotion so nobody turns it down."

"Except you and the lady in pink." Joshua added and Kariya chuckled.

"So why are you two here? Cause I'm doubting Yashiro enjoys playing Tin-Pin." Neku asked

"Well as you know reapers are starting to recruit players from the real world and more than a few reapers have shown up here…I think you can take it from there headphones." (Yeah…I think anyone could.) "So we decided to take a small role in protecting you kids." Joshua stepped in giving Neku a player pin.

"Keep sharp Neku. I'll give one to Shiki and Beat just in case." Neku nodded and Kariya flicked away his lollipop stick pulling out another one.

"We should get back to the others, don't want those in the dark to get suspicious." Kariya said as Neku and Joshua nodded and they all moved back to the main group. As they approached them Yashiro walked away from the main group over to Kariya.

"Come on Koki, let's get out of here before I strangle the pink haired one." (She's defiantly not very friendly with kids.)

"See you guys in the tournament." Kariya said as they walked away.

"Notice how she called him by first name?" Joshua whispered to Neku. (…How close are those two now?)

"Neku." Neku turned to see Eri had run up to him with a grin on her face, "There's another person who signed up for the competition!"

"And why are you so excited?"

"Because I was hoping that she would! She's really good at it!" (Really? Some fresh competition for me to demolish.)

"So who is it?"

"Good to see you again Neku." (NO! Not her!) Neku looked over to see Mina giving him a cocky smile and a glare, "So you play Tin-Pin…weird to think about."

"Why?" Neku asked with an angry lilt in his voice.

"Well when I think of a man I don't think of him playing a child's game, must be how you convince yourself you're a man." (…I hate this chick.) "So you came here to cheer on Neku?" Mina asked turning to Eri who nodded, "Well when he loses would you mind rooting for me?"

"When I what!?" Neku yelled getting pissed.

"Neku calm down!" Nina said grabbing him by the back of the shirt as he tried to walk towards Mina.

"Come on Neku, you know you can't hit a girl." Joshua said and Neku shot him a glare. (Says society! Alright…calm down Neku…you can't hit Eri's friend.)

"So I probably won't be seeing you in the finals but have fun anyway." (…Then again friendship is easily salvageable.)

"I'm gonna go wait inside." Neku said walking away.

As he stepped inside he looked around seeing a few of the people from outside talking with the other competitors. (I guess I should put on my pin while I'm in here.) Neku put a pin on his coat that had the number three hundred twenty five on it. (There are a lot of competitors this time…feels like more than there should be…) Neku quickly put his player pin on the inside of his coat and looked around; when he looked over he locked eyes with the colorful girl who charged over and stood way to close to him. (Woah!)

"Hithere!" She said rapidly with a big smile as Neku backed up and she moved closer, "I'mPennywhat'syourname?"

"Um…Neku." He replied still backing up.

"NicetomeetyouNeku!" She said shaking his hand vigorously, "Soyou'reherefortheTin-Pintournamentaswellit'sgoodtoseeotherssopassionateaboutsuchagreatgamehowdidyougetintoTin-Pin?"

"It's a long story." Neku said feeling his head reel from her question. (That was a bullet of a question.)

"WellthenyoucantellmelaterI'msureit'saveryinterestingstoryohIshouldintroduceyoutomysister!" She dashed over to the girl all in black and dashed back over and the girl in black had an almost terrified look on her face, "ThisismysisterSarahshe'sactuallymytwinsisterbutyouwouldn'ttellfromhowwelooktogethershe'sactuallyreallygoodatTin-Pinbutyouwouldn'tbeabletotelljustbylookingather." (How can anyone pick up what she's saying!)

"…Hi…" Sarah said quietly.

"…Hi…" Neku replied waving to her before she scooted behind Penny. (…Better than Mina.)

"She'sabitshybuttrustmeshe'sverynice!"

"…Canyouslowdownplease…wait…" (Damnitit'sinfectious!?)

"Hahahahahaha! I'msurewe'llseeeachotherinthefinalsNekubye!" Penny darted off dragging Sarah as she waved goodbye. Neku took a seat next to Shooter and Yammer as they waited for the tournament to start; Neku's eyes darted around as he waited. (If reapers are here than they'll probably be waiting for the place to fill up before they attack. So I'm going to have to be very alert during my matches.) The sound of a bell was heard from the P.A. system and everyone looked up as a voice began to speak from it.

"The tournament will be starting in a few minutes. Will all competitors please head to their assigned tables for the preliminaries." (Showtime.) Standing up Neku turned to Shooter giving him a thumbs up.

"See you in the finals." Shooter returned with a confident grin.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Neku moved over to a table with three other people who all looked at each other trying to intimidate each other…despite all of them being children. (This is weird to look at.)

The preliminaries went off without a hitch; Neku schooled the other contenders making it to the top eight competitors as his friends cheered for him from the side lines. The top eight had been decided and it ended up being Neku, Shooter, Yammer, Yashiro, Penny, Sarah, Soren and Mina. (Besides Soren, Penny and Sarah it seems like whoever I go up against it's going to be on a personal matter.)

"The match up will be as follows," The announcer began, "Soren will be going up against Shooter, Yammer will face Yashiro, Penny will face Sarah and Neku will fight Mina!" (So I get the chance to take down that ice queen!) "Will each pair please get to their designated table so we can begin." Neku moved over to one end of the D table as Mina stood confidently at the other end.

"So you made it this far…I guess I get the chance of taking you down myself!" Mina said pulling out her pin set, "This will make you think about your place!"

"Geez, what's your problem with me?" Neku asked sick of her attitude towards him, "What have I done to you? Cause as far as I can tell you've been the biggest pain in my ass for no reason." She scoffed slightly.

"I'm Eri's best friend and I've seen her date a bunch of guys, they were all idiots but I've never seen her act with them the way she acts with you…and like the rest you're going to break her heart! So here's the deal, if you win I'll act nicer to you…but if you lose you are never allowed to interact with Eri again." (…This chick is insane.)

"Fine…but I guarantee I won't lose!" Neku retorted pulling out his pins.

"We'll see about that!" As they glared at each other the announcer began to speak.

"Slam On!"

Mina threw out Sparkle Charge as Neku threw out Shockwave and Mina moved forst immediately slamming into Shockwave and sending it flying and Neku used hand saving the pin but Mina used bomber slamming into Shockwave and knocking the pin out of the ring.

"You should probably know," Mina began, "I'm famous for my speed and power when it comes to this game." (Damnit, I'm going to have to be careful and lure her in.) Neku threw out Pyrokinesis and began spinning around Sparkle Charge; Mina started up a hammer and Neku used bomber slamming into Sparkle Charge knocking it out of the ring and as Mina used hand Neku moved to use stinger on the corner stunning Sparkle Charge and knocking it off the field again. Mina used her second hand and before Neku could use stinger she used bomber again and knocked Pyrokinesis off of the field and as Neku used hand she readied her own stinger and stunned it knocking the pin off again. (Damn, I didn't expect her to be this good!) Neku wiped the sweat off his brow and sent out Thunderbolt immediately using bomber and sending Sparkle Charge off of the field; she immediately used her last hand and Neku stood near the edge and used Hammer stunning Sparkle Charge and sending it flying out of the ring. Neku gave an exasperated breath as Mina gave out a long calm breath. (Looks like she's having a bit of trouble too.) "Not bad Neku but I'm not done yet!" She threw out another Sparkle Charge and immediately knocked out Thunderbolt to Neku's surprise, "You aren't doing so well Neku, maybe you should give up here!"

"Not if I can still fight!" Neku replied confidently sending out Force Rounds and immediately knocking Sparkle Charge out of the ring and she used hand as Neku used hammer; as Sparkle Charge came back on field Mina used bomber and as she fell on Force Round Neku switched to stinger and stun Sparkle Charge. Neku knocked the pin out of the ring and Mina used her second hand as Neku started up his next hammer as Mina moved through and hit Force Round knocking it out of the ring. (…Let it slide for now.) The pin fell and Neku wiped his brow again sucking in and exhaling a long breath as he pulled out Psychokinesis and struck Sparkle Charge; Mina used stinger and stunned Psychokinesis and knocked it out of the ring.

"One pin left Neku…looks like you aren't as good as people say." Mina said with a smirk as a bead of sweat moved down from her forehead. (Not looking so good…time to finish this!) Neku threw out Cure Drink and knocked into Sparkle Charge; Neku immediately used Stinger and Mina quickly used hammer stunning Cure Drink, Sparkle Charge knocked Cure Drink out of the ring and Neku used hand and then hammer as Mina switched to bomber and crashed into Neku once again knocking him out. Neku used his second hand and switched to stinger as Sparkle Charge remained stationary. (She doesn't have any more hammer she can use. This match is mine!) Neku quickly moved out of stinger and began dodging Sparkle Charge until Neku was backed into a corner; Sparkle Charge bashed into Cure Drink and knocked it off the ring and Neku used his last hand and as Cure drink landed right next to Sparkle Charge he immediately used stinger stunning Sparkle Charge and knocking it out of the ring ending the match.

"The match goes to Neku Sakuraba!" Neku gave a long breath feeling mentally exhausted from the match as Mina stood there dumbfounded. (Geez, she was definitely no pushover.)

"…Looks like you win Neku." Mina said calmly, "Maybe I was a bit rash in my judgment of you."

"Mind telling me why?" Neku asked.

"I just care about my friends a lot…it makes me a bit skeptical about Eri's new boyfriends." (This again?)

"We're not dating." Neku replied and she gave him an icy glare.

"So you're just leading her on…pig." With that Mina walked away leaving Neku there. (…What a bi-)

"Neku!" Neku turned to see Eri and the others approach him, "Nice job! I knew you could do it!"

"You showed her who's boss man!" Beat said slapping him on the back. (You expected any less?)

"It's not over yet though." Neku replied, "I've still got the semi-finals and then the finals before I win."

"Well you can do it." Shiki said, "You've been practicing for this all summer."

"Yeah but there are people here who have played much longer than me. If she had even one more pin I would have been done for."

"Maybe you shouldn't use a beginner pin set then." Joshua suggested.

"Why do you use a beginner set anyway?" Nina asked.

"It's actually my first set of six pins and I knew that they were very important. I don't want to rely on fancy pins like those rich kids do. My skill can carry me far and these pins are no joke regardless!" Neku said confidently and Eri shivered slightly.

"I got chills hearing that." Eri said gripping her own body.

"Well then don't lose now." Rhyme said encouraging Neku.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Neku replied feeling confident.

"That's right Neku, show those toddlers who's boss." Joshua added. (…Every time…EVERY TIME!)


End file.
